Hanging By A Moment
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: Valerie's challenge from Reign Storm goes deeper when she and Tucker work to try and get Danny and Sam together.
1. Valerie: Part One

Howdy! Back with my latest story of course.

This story is interesting in the way that the chapters are a schemed different from most of my other stories. But the chapters are alike to The Elevator Game, Freeze Out, and Show and Tell (coming soon) except that this story has more than six chapters.

This story majorly takes reference to Reign Storm, Memory Blank, Fanning the Flames, Teacher of the Year, Shades of Gray, Life Lessons, and Identity Crisis.

Summary: Valerie's challenge from Reign Storm goes deeper when she and Tucker work together to hook Danny and Sam up. When Val puts the two in a series of difficult challenges, one thing starts getting clearer for Danny and Sam. Are they meant to be together? Or will one little thing that Valerie witnesses ruin everything? Based off the song, Hanging By A Moment.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. The song "Hanging By A Moment," is owned by Lifehouse.

Hanging By A Moment

_For Divagurl277_

Chapter One

Valerie:

Part One

_**Desperate for changing….starving for truth**_

I peered out through the crack of my locker door (managing to get my hair caught at the same time) and pretended to look in the mirror hanging on the frame.

The noise level climbed as the students of Casper High escaped from their fourth hour classes and headed to lunch, pouring into the halls. I cursed quietly. Couldn't they be quiet so that I could—

I gasped as I finally heard the voices I'd been waiting for. Quickly, I took a chance and got a better shot at looking at them.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes."

"Lame, what are you five?"

"Ow! Jesus, would you watch where you're swinging your arms?"

"Oh, did I hit you somewhere sensitive? Walk it off you big baby."

"That was cold. And I am not a big baby."

"I was kidding."

"Try not to sound so serious then."

"Try not to be so gullible."

I watched as the two people arguing walked right past me, so focused on each other that they didn't even notice me.

The girl, Sam Manson, was Goth. She had short, black hair and lilac eyes, along with her black, purple, and green colored unique design of clothing.

Standing next to her was a slightly taller teenage boy, Danny Fenton. He had pretty blue eyes and messy raven hair.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone suddenly walked right up to me unexpectedly. Sighing, I pressed a hand to my wildly beating heart and narrowed my eyes.

"Tucker, don't scare me like that," I said, staring into greenish-blue eyes.

"You should be the one to talk," Tucker Foley said. I was about to ask what the heck he'd meant when he answered it for me. "Spying on Danny like that. Are you chasing him or something now?"

"No," I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "I'm on a mission."

"To look like you're some sort of creepy stalker?" he asked.

"No," I said, getting rather annoyed.

It wasn't like I totally hated Tucker, but my feelings kept changing. At first when I truly got to know him better, I'd pretended to actually like him to get the low down on some ghost stuff. But then he'd changed and hadn't told me anything, acting so secretive and guarded…and sometimes harsh. Now I wasn't sure how he felt; let alone how I felt.

"Okay then…" Tucker said. He twirled a finger around his ear. I saw it, but chose to ignore it. I had more important things to worry about.

"Tucker, do Danny and Sam always argue like that?" I asked. I couldn't see them anymore and I could fully concentrate.

"Bicker like an old married couple? Yeah," he agreed. "Why?"

"It's just entertaining, that's all," I replied honestly.

"I know. It's the Danny/Sam show. Pretty much a 12/7 thing, no ticket needed," he joked.

"So what are the other twelve hours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seven-eight hours a day, they're probably sleeping. But the other…whatever number of hours, they're spending every minute all mushy," he said.

"So they like each other?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Duh," he said, looking at me as if I were stupid. "Sam is definitely into Danny. Danny sort of likes her, but he's still crushed out on Paulina."

I bit my lip. Tucker was best friends with both Danny and Sam. If I asked, would he help me?

"What?" he asked warily.

"Tucker…if Danny and Sam like each other, why don't they go out with each other?" I wondered.

"Because they're both too stubborn to admit it," he answered.

"Maybe they just need a little persuasion," I said. If anyone could help me, I decided, it was Tucker.

"What are you getting at exactly?" he asked.

"Danny and Sam should get together, don't you think?" I asked.

"I thought you…didn't you say that you liked Danny just last week?"

"It was a test. And it almost worked on Sam. She came this close to telling me off."

"You said--"

"I kind of like him now," I finished, remembering. "And she began to say, 'yeah well, I like him too,' but she saw you looking at her and she panicked and changed it to we."

"Oh, hmm… I never thought of that," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It's obvious that she gets jealous when anyone shows any affection for Danny," I said.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You have no idea. Sam gets freaking violent when she's jealous."

"Who else makes her jealous?"

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "Any time Paulina looks at Danny, or vice versa, Sam goes all homicidal."

"Paulina…" I growled. "Hmm…has Danny ever show like…real love for Sam...none of that flirting stuff?"

"You should have seen him when Ember--" He stopped, clearing his throat. "Once… but all of the other stuff was just simple flirting." I decided to ignore his weird hesitation, pushing my intrigue back.

"I bet we can turn that around," I said.

"_We?_ Why am I part of whatever it is that you're doing that will probably screw up and--"

"Who do you think Danny will be happier with really?" I interrupted. "Paulina or Sam?"

"Sam," he said. "But--"

"Just hear me out, okay?" I asked. He nodded. "I want to do Danny a favor. He's been a really good friend to me for a while and I'm returning something more. And Paulina is not who I'm referring to."

"So you're going to get Sam and Danny together?" he asked.

"I'm going to try," I replied. "Small little things first…Then we'll go on from there."

"Okay…"  
"I really need to get some more info on them first. Can you help me?" I asked, holding out my hand. Please…say yes.

"If we get caught, the blame automatically goes to you, not me," he proposed.

"Fine," I said.

"And you have a deal," he said, taking my hand. "Come with me to lunch and you'll see a good show I bet."

"Like their argument just now?" I asked, pulling my hand back, smiling.

"Better than that," he promised, beginning to walk.

Perfect.

……………………………………………….

Yay! Next chapter is coming soon, and it's first person in Tucker's view.

Here's your sneak peek! Please R&R!

_Chapter Two: Tucker: Part I_

_"Hey Val," Danny greeted, finally turning to her. _

_"You just now noticed me? I've been here for about ten minutes now," she said. I resisted the urge to laugh._

_"Oh," he said. "Well, hi."_

_"Get distracted did we?" Valerie asked, looking at Sam._

_"With what?" Sam asked, dropping a tomato into her mouth._

_"Whipped cream," I said, grinning. And just like I knew they would, both of my best friends automatically turned bright red._

**Today's Updates: **Freeze Out, Even In Death, Hanging By A Moment (New), Insight View (New), and Of All the People To Be Stuck With (New)

**Next Updates: **Infinity, Love Me, Love Me, The Ghost At Summer Camp, Seventeen Days, If You're Not The One (New)

Lateraina Wolf


	2. Tucker: Part One

Hello! Wow, I got a good number of reviews on this one! Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

person, Nort the Nickel Loving Llam Duck67, annomus, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Lucfier, Master of Procrastination, Phoenix72389, vanillalillies, DannyFentonLuver, Saramis Kismet, RobinRox12, ShadowCat78191, Outsane, CherrySparklez, divalady963, Yayfulness, sam manson rulez, Silverchild of the winds, Grey Raven North, InkBlotted Chakra, SetsuntaMew, crazybluephantom, xheartkreuzx, proud shipper, Kats0280416, WiltedrOes

Chapter Two

Tucker:

Part One

_**Closer to where I started…chasing after you**_

I led Valerie into the cafeteria where I'd told Danny and Sam I'd meet them anyway. Every thought in my head was currently dazed and confused…but what else was new?

So Valerie wanted me to help her get Sam and Danny hooked. My plan all along had honestly been wait until they just snap out of it, but now, I was actually starting to believe that this thing could actually work. Sure, I knew that deep down inside Danny and Sam liked each other. Heck, it was kind of obvious to everyone else but them.

I spotted Danny and Sam sitting at our usual table, alone and nudged Valerie, who was standing next to me as we drew closer.

"Welcome to the second part of the Danny/Sam show," I said, enjoying her facial expression. "Look over there and tell me what you see."

Of course, she saw exactly what I saw, and heard all of what I heard.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it this morning from the fridge," I heard Sam reply. "My parents don't want any more sugar in the house, so I grabbed this before they had the chance to throw it away."

"So you're going to eat a whole can of whipped cream by yourself," Danny asked.

She gave him a look and then turned the can of whipped cream upside down and poured a large amount on her spoon, eating it immediately.

Danny held out his spoon hopefully. She raised an eyebrow and he stuck out his lip like a puppy dog did when it pouted….the same face I knew Sam couldn't resist.

She giggled and shook the can again, pressing the odd shaped nozzle. However, she must have shaken it a little too hard because it splattered outwards, spraying all over Danny, putting little dots of white cream on his face.

Sam burst into laughter. Danny sat there a moment, blinking, but then turned to her very slowly. "You did that on purpose." She was laughing so hard that she couldn't reply. So he leaned over and stole the bottle away from her.

"Hey!" she protested, reaching for it. She stood up and stood over him, but he put his hands behind his back to make it unreachable.

"Oh, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

In reply, she sat on top of him and reached for it still. He raised it up and pressed the nozzle, spraying them both at the same time. Sam shrieked, blocking her face with her hands.

He stopped (and by this time they were covered in it) and licked his fingers off. She seized the chance to steal the can back and poured a little on her finger.

But instead of licking it off, she put her finger to Danny's nose, smudging it onto his skin. They both stared at each other for the longest time. I cleared my throat, finally sitting down, to announce my arrival, even though I'd been there for a while.

Sam jumped, sliding back into her chair automatically. She hurriedly began to wipe whipped cream off of her, just as Danny did the same.

"Did you already eat lunch?" I asked him. Valerie was sitting beside me.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was starving."

Sam began picking through her salad, poking her fork extra hard into the lettuce like she always did for some odd reason.

"Hey Val," Danny greeted, finally turning to her.

"You just now noticed me? I've been here for about ten minutes now," she said. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Oh," he said. "Well, hi."

"Get distracted did we?" Valerie asked, looking at Sam.

"With what?" Sam asked, dropping a tomato into her mouth.

"Whipped cream," I said, grinning. And just like I knew they would, both of my best friends automatically turned bright red. This time I actually did laugh.

"What?" they both asked, both of them glaring at me.

"Nothing," I replied. I turned to Danny and tapped my nose. "You missed a spot." He hastily rubbed more whipped cream off of him.

"Hey, I was kind of wondering something," Valerie said suddenly. I looked at her, wondering what the heck she plotted and what crazy thing I'd most likely end up doing. "Maybe we could go on a double date sometime this week." Okay, that's not half as bad as I had imagined.

"A double date? With who?" Danny asked.

"Well, me and Tucker and you two," she said.

I watched Danny and Sam exchange glances and then start laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes, wondering why they were so weird sometimes.

"What?" Sam asked, taking a breath.

"Or I guess I could invite Paulina," Valerie said. I stared at her, wondering if she knew what she was getting into. "If you don't want to go Sam."

"No," Sam snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Or Kwan could go with Sam, if Danny doesn't want to go," she added.

This was the next thing that surprised me, and didn't all at the same time. Danny's facial expression then changed as well.

"No," he said.

They both looked at each other and shrugged. Sam spoke then. "We'll go…"

"But not as…a date," Danny added.

I shook my head, staring at Valerie incredulously. I hoped she knew how incredibly insane she was. "What about a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," Danny and Sam replied. I loved it when they did that. Because then, they would look at each other and then look away again, which was exactly what they did.

The bell rang and I blinked in surprise. As much as I loved to eat, I hadn't even thought about it. Not that the cooks' would serve things worth a nice little feast, but still, I was a hungry man. I decided to ignore this.

"Val, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked, seizing her arm. I waved to my best friends and headed with her towards the exit. "Have you lost your friggen mind?"

"What?"

"I swear you are homicidal. You know, I did warn you about saying the name 'Paulina' in front of Sam, right? I swear I did."

"She did get a little angry, didn't she?" she said, throwing me off by looking excited. She really was insane. "And so did Danny. They both got jealous."

"No, Sam is jealous, Danny is overprotective," I said, remembering the last time someone Danny cared for had tried dating.

"Yeah, but has he ever done that before…for Sam?" she asked.

"No…" I replied. "Look, if we're going to do this, you can't jump right in. Sam's smart enough to figure that one out, and Danny's not so short sighted anymore either."

"Anymore?" she asked, giggling.

"That's not what I meant," I told her.

"Come on Tucker. We can do this," she said. "If we're careful enough, they won't even know what hit them."

Frankly, I was more worried about what would hit me when they did find out. "Just…be careful," I said. "Move in slowly."

"Got it. What are they doing after school?"

"_We _usually walk home," I said, thinking of our daily routine where we would walk to our houses, playing truth or dare or another stupid game we always played.

"Can I come with? Just for one more test?" she asked.

I sighed. "Okay, but like I said, be careful."

"Be careful with what?"

We turned (after jumping about a freaking foot) to see both Danny and Sam behind us, odd looks on their faces. Once again, after saying something in unison equals awkward moment where they glance at each other and then look away again.

"Walking home," Valerie said quickly. "I kind of don't live in a very safe neighborhood anymore."

"Oh," Sam said, clearly believing her.

"Listen, can I come over to your house tonight?" Valerie asked. It took me a minute to figure out that she was talking to me.

"Sure…" I said, kind of weirded out.

She gave me a look and I knew that she wasn't really coming over to my house, she was just trying to walk home with us.

"But I'm walking home," I said, only adding to the plot. I pointed to the three of us. "We're kind of walking home. We usually do every night."

"Is it alright if I come with?"

"Sure," Danny and I said together. Sam shrugged in reply.

I realized that if I didn't hurry, I'd be late for class. (What a big deal and all.) "So…then, I'll see you after school?"

"See ya," she said.

"Ow! Danny, that was my foot!" Sam said suddenly as Danny tried to turn to walk to his class and rammed into her instead.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

She stood on his in return and they gave each other looks, but then laughed. "I'll see you later," he said to Sam and I.

"Lata," I called. Sam stayed where she was and turned to me.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, smiling just to confuse her. I began to hurry to my locker. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as it looked….

* * *

Ooh….I'm thinking these chapters won't be so long since there's so many of them. Three pages each it seems. So…how did I do on channeling Tucker?

Now, once again, I have to warn you. For those of you who have read Freeze Out, at the beginning of a specific character's chapter, I gave you a slight warning. I'll give it again now. For some odd reason, I feel very very weird when I'm doing Danny's point of view in first person. If by any means, you find him out of character, please inform me. Like I said, I don't know why, but I have never felt completely comfortable doing his part. But he's the next chapter. So, please R&R!

Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Three: Danny: Part One_

_"Tucker's acting weird," she said._

_"Weirder than normal?" I joked. She smiled at me, laughing shortly. _

_"It's just kind of odd. He seems nervous all of sudden," she said. She shrugged. "It just seems odd….I don't know, maybe I'm crazy."_

_"We're all a little crazy," I stated._

_"Some of us more than others," she said, nudging me with her elbow._

_"Hey!" I said. We stopped in front of her house. _

_"So, I'll call you tonight okay? I want to see that new movie…Serenity…that new one with Joss Whedon," she asked._

_"Yeah, that would be great," I agreed. I liked the fact that we liked the same type of movies. It made decisions so much easier._

_"What do you think about this whole date thing?" she asked, rolling her eyes. She unlocked the door to her house, still staring at me._

_"I don't know," I admitted. "Kind of weird I suppose."_

_"Do you ever have a straight answer Danny?" she asked, laughing._

_"I don't know," I teased. She laughed again. If it was one thing I enjoyed doing, it was making Sam laugh. And most of the time, I did it without even meaning to._

**Today's Updates: **Sunshine Circle, Hotel Paper, Of All the People to Be Stuck With,Hanging By A Moment, Love Me, Love Me, Modern Day R+J, Even In Death, Wherever You Will Go

**Tomorrow's Updates: ALL NEW! **Somewhere In Between, Away From The Sun, Show and Tell, Ghost Gal 2

**Coming Soon!**

**New Editing and New Versions: **Worthy, Phase Form, Sunshine Circle, Freeze Out, The Elevator Game, The Rebel, Fired Up, Hermione's Diary: Year One, Before the Letter, Becoming, Ghost Gal, Images, Fiction

**New Stories: **The Taker's Stone, Forsaken, The Phantom Rogue, What Ifs, The Ghost Guide, Kryptonite, 04092015, Time of Your Life, Virtuality, Elsewhere, If You're Not the One

**Next Updates!; **Seventeen Days, Adjustment, Til Death Do Us Part, Willing, Feeling Fear, Becoming, In the Arms of the Angel, Infinity, The Rebel, The Ghost At Summer Camp

Lateraina Wolf


	3. Danny: Part One

Hello! Back with chapter three at last!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67, proud shipper, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, divalady963, Kats02980416, Lucifer, Phoenix72389, xheartkreuzx, Dreamer for Lyf, riotrockergurl

This chapter makes a few references to The Elevator Game series, but even if you haven't read that yet, it'll still be fine to understand.

Chapter Three

Danny:

Part One

**I'm falling even more in love with you…**

I met Sam in the hallway after school. She was digging through her locker like she always did, trying to search for her cd player. I kept telling her to put it up in the top compartment because she buried everything throughout the day on top of it, but she didn't really listen. That's Sam. Take no orders from no one. In a way, I felt respectful and inferior all at the same time.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Where is that stupid thing?" she muttered. I laughed, used to this by now.

"How about underneath all of this?" I asked, lifting up a few books that were toppled in her locker. She gave me a look, but pulled her cd player out anyway. "Superheroes," I heard her grumble as she leaned down to get something else. I laughed again.

"I am so ready to go home," a voice said. I turned to see Valerie and Tucker walk towards us. "What about you guys?"

I was glad that Valerie was being friendlier towards us all; she at least seemed to be trying to make an effort, but I had to wonder why. It's kind of weird to have someone who used to hate you be your friend and act like nothing had ever happened in our past. But, the main thing was, she _was _trying.

What's really hard is knowing that deep down inside of your new best friend is the homicidal ghost hunter who holds grudges and shoots you with energy blasters. Drama, action, drama; it was all the same no matter what.

"Just a sec," Sam said, still rummaging through her locker. I rolled my eyes and her fist latched out, nearly catching me. I dodged just in time.

I looked back up, grinning to see Valerie staring at me oddly. "What?" I asked.

She blinked several times. "Nothing, sorry, zone out moment."

"Okay, I'm ready." Sam pulled her purple book bag over her shoulder and closed her locker, spinning the lock.

"Let's go then," Valerie said. She started walking ahead of us and I shared glances with Tucker and Sam before we followed her out of the school.

"You're really excited for some odd reason, huh?" Tucker said, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I am. I love playing truth or dare," she challenged.

I stopped. "I hate that stupid game."

"You didn't have to play you know," Sam said, shoving me aside. "You could have turned down that dare easily…but no...someone had to show off."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "And I was not showing off."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Why are you arguing with me? You know I'm always right," she said finally.

"Okay Jazz," I retaliated.

"Oh, no, you didn't," she said. She jumped towards me and I held my hands up instinctively in the non-guilty pose. She grinned mischievously. "Chicken."

"Whatever," I sighed.

"You guys sound like an old married couple or very young children," Valerie said.

Sam and I both looked at her. "What?" We asked at the same time. She glanced at me and then back to Valerie.

"The way you two bicker all of the time. It's funny," she said.

"What she means is--" Tucker tried.

"We don't bicker," Sam said suddenly.

"What do you call what you were just doing?" Valerie said. She looked up thoughtfully. "I guess it could be called playful banter instead."

"I like bickering," Tucker said.

Valerie said "ow" randomly, but never explained herself. We were silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Sam let out a whistle.

"Well, then," she said. "How about we just drop this little conversation…and continue our little walk home."

"About the double date," Valerie said, stepping between this.

I tried not to blush. Date was a strong word to use. Sure, I didn't have problems going to dinner with Sam. I didn't have problems going to the movies with Sam. But it wasn't a date.

"I say we go to the mall and then hit a movie. We don't have to see the same ones of course, but at least this way we can hang out for a while together," she suggested.

"How about girls' pay for dinner, guys' for the movies," Tucker said.

"No way," I said.

"What's wrong with that?" Valerie asked.

"Because it's not right for a girl to pay for a guy's food," I told her.

"Why?" she asked. Even Sam was staring at me oddly.

"It's just not right," I said. "I don't know…it just…I'll pay for my own okay?"

"What a gentleman," Valerie said.

This time I actually did feel my cheeks burn. I made a face and kept my head bent down so they wouldn't see me.

"Hey!" Sam suddenly said. We all looked at her and she looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. "I just lost my train of thought. Well, hay is for horses, right?"

"And I thought I had lame jokes," Tucker said.

"You do," Valerie said. She smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I live in Elmerton now, remember? It's on the other side of town," she said.

"You can walk over to my house and get a ride if you want," Tucker said. I had just about offered the same thing, he just beat me.

"No, I'm good. I'm a fast walker," she said. Her tone made me think there was another way she was going to 'walk' home and I understood it perfectly, but she didn't know that. "Besides, I have to call Paulina anyway."

"So how is your revenge going?" Sam asked Valerie. I looked over at her, wondering where she was going with that statement.

"I'm closing in," Valerie said, grinning like she had a master plan. "Soon…soon I'll get him."

"Good luck," Sam said.

"I don't need luck girl, I got motivational skill," she said. "And a whole freaking arsenal of weapons waiting for me. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye," we all said together. She waved and started walking down the sidewalk, going the opposite direction towards her house.

"I'm gonna die…" I said.

"Yep," Tucker said.

"I'm going to sleep wonderfully tonight," I said, turning over to Sam. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Sam was in hysterical laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face when she said 'soon I'll get him."

"You did kind of make this really weird face," Tucker added, smiling.

"Are you trying to help me or hurt me?" I asked.

"Oh, you know I'm just messing with you," Sam said. "She'll never find out your secret. You have nothing to worry about."

"Except for the fact that she has a whole arsenal waiting for you," Tucker added helpfully.

We came up to Tucker's house. His was the closest to the school. He fidgeted with his PDA. "So…I'll call you later tonight then I guess. See ya!"

"Lata!" I said. Usually he begged to come to my house. It was really weird that he didn't today. Well, maybe he had something to do today.

"Bye," Sam said. I held up my dollar between us.

"Bye!" Tucker said, paying more attention to his PDA to where he was actually going. We watched as he tripped going up the first stairs to his house, caught himself in time and shook himself off, and then ran into the door of his house, still staring at the door.

He looked back to see us watching him and grinned. "Since when did they put that door there I wonder?" he joked. "Bye lovebirds!"

"B--" I began. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Sam said at the same time I did.

Tucker smiled and disappeared into his house. I shook my head and handed Sam my dollar. "How did you know he'd do that?" We'd made the bet in third hour after Tucker had walked into a desk in fifth period, paying attention to his PDA again.

She took it and snapped it with her hands. "Because, it's a typical fact. Men pay more attention to girls…or in Tucker's case technology and girls, than what they're stepping on. You know…the earth."

"Uh huh," I said. "Well, Tucker's a klutz anyway."

"Oh, look who's talking," she said. "You're worse than he is. The only time Tucker gets klutzy is when his mind is in the gutter or logged into his PDA. You're a walking catastrophe."

"I am not."

"Whatever," she said. "You tripped on a line on the floor walking down the hallway before lunch."

"You freaking hit me," I pointed out.

"Oh, big baby," she said again. "The point is, there was absolutely nothing that could have made you trip, except your own big feet." I didn't have anything to argue back with that and she grinned. "Don't you hate it when I'm right?"

"Valerie seems nicer," I said.

"Nice change of subject there," she said. "But yeah. But like I said, you should be careful…"

"I will be," I said. She and Tucker were worried that Valerie would find out that the person Valerie thought the ghost kid was actually me.

"Tucker's acting weird," she said.

"Weirder than normal?" I joked. She smiled at me, laughing shortly.

"It's just kind of odd. He seems nervous all of sudden," she said. She shrugged. "It just seems odd….I don't know, maybe I'm crazy."

"We're all a little crazy," I stated.

"Some of us more than others," she said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Hey!" I said. We stopped in front of her house.

"So, I'll call you tonight okay? I want to see that new movie…Serenity…that new one with Joss Whedon," she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," I agreed. I liked the fact that we liked the same type of movies. It made decisions so much easier.

"What do you think about this whole date thing?" she asked, rolling her eyes. She unlocked the door to her house, still staring at me.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Kind of weird I suppose."

"Do you ever have a straight answer Danny?" she asked, laughing.

"I don't know," I teased. She laughed again. If it was one thing I enjoyed doing, it was making Sam laugh. And most of the time, I did it without even meaning to.

"Well, I'll call you tonight," she said.

"I'll be waiting," I promised.

She smiled and glanced at me once more before walking into her house. My own house was only one more block away. I waved to her and she waved back from the door window.

But for some odd reason, even though I started the two minute trek to my home, I was starting to feel lonely. And I wondered why I didn't want her to leave.

* * *

Hee hee…well, it was so-so. This story is a tad bit easier for me to work on for Danny's point of view in first person, or it could be because I'm just getting used to it.

_--"I like bickering," Tucker said._

_Valerie said "ow" randomly, but never explained herself. We were silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Sam let out a whistle._

This conversation above is not explained in this chapter or any of the next ones, so I'm just going to say that Valerie said 'ow' because Tucker nudged her with his elbow to get her to try and shut up. So I figured I'd clear that up so no one was confused.

Yet again, I feel a slight twinge like I usually do before I work on a certain character's point of view because in my stories where I work with her in first person, she's usually an –itch. But, chapter four is Paulina's point of view (Remember Valerie said she needed to call her) and she's not as bad as she is in The Elevator Game series.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Four: Paulina: Part One (Right at the beginning)_

_"Paulina! Phone call!" _

_I flopped on my bed on my stomach, reaching towards the phone on my beside table. "Gracias mama," I called out. I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Paulina."_

_"Hi…." I said, trying to think of where I'd heard that voice before. _

_"This is Valerie." Okay, never mind._

_"Oh…hi…" I said again awkwardly. What would Valerie Gray be calling my house for? I hadn't spoken to her in a while and I hadn't really cared to._

_"Can I ask you a favor?"_

Lateraina Wolf


	4. Paulina: Part One

Hello! Welcome back to chapter four! Thanks to my reviewers!

RavenindaShadows, Slayer of Souls, danny&sam4eva, Atemu's Lover, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Saramis Kismet, divalday963, proud shipper, Tizami-Ki, Phoenix72389, Ginger Guardian Angel, Master of Procrastination, Dreamer for lyf

Snapcat: Finally someone who understands. Everyone else that I've talked to always can do Danny's part so well and I...I feel like every time I portray him, it turns out horrible. I guess I can't get into the head of a hero. Thanks for sympathizing!

Malonami: Paulina just adds to the plot, so that's why I'm including her and a few other characters other.

And just so you know, Paulina is much better in this story than she is in The Elevator Gang series. And I honestly think she's more in character in this story than that one.

I had a pretty good idea for this story the other day that you'll find out about in this chapter, so enough chatter, and enjoy!

Chapter Four  
Paulina:  
Part One

**I'm letting go of all I've held onto**

"Paulina! Phone call!"

I flopped on my bed on my stomach, reaching towards the phone on my beside table. "_Gracias mama_!" I called out. I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Paulina."

"Hi…." I said, trying to think of where I'd heard that voice before.

"This is Valerie." Okay, never mind.

"Oh…hi…" I said again awkwardly. What would Valerie Gray be calling my house for? I hadn't spoken to her in a while and I hadn't really cared to.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?" I wedged the phone between my ear and shoulder so that I could finish painting my fingernails pink.

"If you were trying to pair the perfect couple up, what would you do?"

I loved these types of questions. Maybe she wasn't so weird after all. I thought a moment, humming to myself. "I would….hmm…"

"Like a blind date or something?" she asked.

"Hang on," I said. "No…well, it depends on how long you've been trying to get them together."

"What do you mean?"

"If you just tell them to go here and here on this "special" date, they'll figure out something is up. But if you do little things first, then they won't know what hit them."

"Exactly. That's what I want," she said. "So….what would you suggest?"

"Is this mystery couple from our school?" I asked. Whoever this couple was, I was half interested, half not. Knowing the things Valerie was doing lately and people she hung out with, I wasn't sure if they were someone cool or not.

"Yes," she said.

"Why don't you just get them together at the Spring Fling?"

"Spring Fling?"

"The dance this upcoming Friday?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen. "Remember? Donna Tonam, the Student Council President is throwing it for all the high school students."

"I didn't know about that."

"It's a really cool dance I heard. Last year--"

"And when is this?"

I checked my calendar just in case. "Friday at seven. I'm going to ask Donna if I can help decorate after school in the gym. That would be really fun."

"Do you think they will need anymore help?"

"With what?"

"Decorations," she replied.

"Oh, probably, but you'd have to talk to Donna. She said she only wanted a few boys, but responsible ones."

"I have just the dynamic duo."

"Is this the mysterious couple you're trying to hook up?" It didn't take an honor roll student to figure out that Val had something up her sleeve.

"Who is it?"

I had to know. On the contrary, I didn't want to. But my curiosity had reached the limit. I had to know what she was plotting.

"I…"

"Oh, come on, _amiga, _you can tell me," I told her, smiling.

"I'm trying to get Danny Fenton and Sam Manson together," she finally said.

I thought about this for a moment. "I thought they were already together."

"No," she said. "But that's what I'm hoping this thing will turn out."

"So why are you helping them? They're just a bunch of losers," I said, blowing on my fingernails. I sat up straighter.

"Don't say that."

"Whatever," I said. "So why are you helping them?"

"Because I'm just….I'm just playing matchmaker I guess. Can you help me or not?"

"Help you with what?"

Valerie sighed and I wondered if she was watching some tv show or something and barely paying any attention to me. That was honestly rude.

"Besides the dance, what would you suggest?"

"Well, you have a few days before the dance. I would say, go on a double date or something--" I heard her mutter something in the background, but I chose to ignore her. "—but then, go on a different double date. The first time, make them go together, and then the next time, do a surprise thing and have someone that will drive them nuts be there so that they'll end up with each other."

"I wonder who would drive Sam and Danny nuts."

I could tell she was sarcastic but I rolled my eyes. "But ask them all kinds of questions, like, have a magazine up and take some of those perfect match quizzes. Show them how compatible they are with each other by just doing random things. Then, after a few of those tests, take them away from each other for an entire day and see if they miss each other or how much they talk about each other. Just little stuff…"

"Wow…you really do surprise me sometimes Paulina," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because for once, you're actually helping. But I have one more favor to ask," she said.

"What?" I hadn't realized that this could backfire on me. I had told her all of those things to do without thinking that she could use it against me.

"Could you…stay away from Danny for a while?"

I actually laughed. "Duh. I try to avoid him as much as possible. Him and his little girlfriend."

"Soon to be girlfriend," she corrected.

"Whatever."

"And Paulina?"

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what she could want now.

"Don't tell anyone about this. If word gets out, the whole plan is ruined. Got it."

"Yeah."

"Paulina, I'm serious. No gossip whatsoever."

"Okay, okay. I get it. No problem."

"But…thanks."

"Uh huh."

"Bye."

"Adios!" I called. I pressed the off button and it beeped. I set it back down on the range and laid back on my bed.

I had no problem staying away from Danny Fenton. He hadn't ever interested me in the first place, even though I loved to tease him sometimes. Besides, I had more important men on my mind….like the completely gorgeous Danny Phantom.

* * *

In a really weird way, that's actually pretty funny. So now Paulina's still chasing after Danny Phantom and not the other way around, even though it's the same thing. And now…what will Valerie do now that she has all that stuff to put Danny and Sam through? Ha ha, find out soon, but not yet.

Because, now, as you've all reminded me in The Elevator Game series, you all love this next point of view, so I hope you'll enjoy my interpretation! Please R&R!

Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Five: Sam: Part One_

_"What Spring Formal?" Danny and I asked together. He glanced over at me and I looked away first, back to Valerie. _

_"It's this Friday. I completely forgot about it," she said. "But yeah, Donna Tonam's the head of decorations, along with Jazz," she said, nodding to Danny._

_"Of course she is," Danny grumbled. "What isn't she part of in this school?"_

_"But she said she'd need all the help she could get. Including a few strong boys to lift the heavy things," she said, glancing between Tucker and Danny._

_"And are Paulina and the other little prisses going to be there?" I asked. Go ahead and give me the chance to punch Paulina outside of school hours._

_"Maybe," Valerie said. "But…surely, together, you'll work around her."_

_I was beginning to wonder why she had said, 'together' the way she had and I exchanged glances with Danny. His expression told me he'd caught the same thing. And right now, I had a feeling we both shared the same ideas._

_Something….was going on._

Lateraina Wolf


	5. Sam: Part One

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers!

Frodo01228, CocoaMoo Vamp., Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Sam-n-Danny1, Master of Procrastination, proud shipper, Hiroko Yakuza Ketchum, divalady963, Kuki Salazar, Atemu's Lover, CelloSolo2007, Slayer of Souls, Rain Raven x2

I'm adding this little thing to all of my updated stories for today, so someone has to read it. I thought having another account would allow me to separate some of my different stories from my main stories, and for a while, I had a lot of fun with it, but I can't ever find time to update them anymore because I'm always updating my main stories. So, the Danny Phantom fics will be moved to my Lateraina Wolf account sometime here in the next month. The Harry Potter, CSI, and Sweep fanfics however, will remain in my Sahira Flame account. But, these stories will soon be a part of my story list, even though they are not new.

Book One: Blessed Ones, Grease Remix, and The Musical; coming soon!

Chapter Five

Sam:

Part One

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

I yawned sleepily as I turned off my headphones and spun my combination on my locker. Another school day ahead of me…swell.

"Morning." I turned around to see Danny lean up against the lockers near mine.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked, knowing this would lighten his mood.

"What's tonight?" he said.

I rolled my eyes, loving the fact that my best friend had both the attention span and memory span of a small child. "The whole, double date thing."

"It's not a date," he automatically said.

"I know that," I told him. "Should be interesting." Inside I was laughing. I loved to torment Danny. He and his sister were so fun to mess with because both of them had no common sense. Heck, I loved to torment him by comparing him to his sister in fact.

"Hey you guys," said a voice.

Valerie walked over to us, closely followed by Tucker. This was slightly strange. I'd never known Tucker to be so….friendly towards her after everything that'd been going on with her ghost hunting issues. You know…where she tried to pummel Danny into the ground every chance she got? It didn't make sense. Which is what confused me.

"So, question for you three," Valerie said. I'd assume, since a) she'd said three, and b) Tucker looked confused, she hadn't said whatever she was going to yet. "How would you guys like to help out decorating the gym for the Spring Formal?"

"What Spring Formal?" Danny and I asked together. He glanced over at me and I looked away first, back to Valerie.

"It's this Friday. I completely forgot about it," she said. "But yeah, Donna Tonam's the head of decorations, along with Jazz," she said, nodding to Danny.

"Of course she is," Danny grumbled. "What isn't she a part of in this school?"

"But she said she'd need all the help she could get. Including a few strong boys to lift the heavy things," she said, glancing between Tucker and Danny.

"And are Paulina and the other little prisses going to be there?" I asked. Go ahead and give me the chance to punch Paulina outside of school hours.

"Maybe," Valerie said. "But…surely, together, you'll work around her."

I was beginning to wonder why she had said, 'together' the way she had and I exchanged glances with Danny. His expression told me he'd caught the same thing. And right now, I had a feeling we both shared the same ideas.

Something….was going on.

"Okay, not to sound rude, but what the heck is going on?" Danny asked.

"Screw the rude, what the heck is going on?" I agreed.

"Nothing," both Tucker and Valerie replied together.

This automatically gave me the hint, that whatever it was, both of them were in on it together because I hadn't even given a thought towards Tucker.

Tucker seemed to realize this too because he quickly tried to redeem himself. "I meant, there's nothing going on from where I'm standing. I'm just saying I think it would be a good idea to do decorations."

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because we get out of morning classes for the next three days if we sign up," Valerie said.

"Really?" Danny asked, looking like he didn't believe her.

"Sure thing. As long as we talk to Donna, but…" she trailed off.

"What?" Danny and I asked together. I looked at him once and then back at her.

"I kind of already told Donna that you guys would help, because I figured you guys might want to help," she said, looking like she was preparing herself for a big death match.

Which she was so going to get.

"You what?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen. "I've never participated in any school related activities for a reason."

"If there was an environmental club, you would," she said.

"This is not an environmental club. And just because--"

"Sam," Danny said, cutting me off.

"What?" I asked.

"It won't be so bad," he said. I stared at him. What was he so agreeable about? And then it hit me. Paulina was going to be there. Of course he wanted to do it.

"It won't be so bad," I mocked, rolling my eyes. "Ha ha, that's what everyone says."

"Come on Sam, you have to admit, Danny's got a point," Tucker said. "Besides that, we get out of class. That's like the best part."

"And just as long as you go with the theme, I'm sure Donna won't have a problem with you going freestyle with the painting," Valerie added.

I groaned and glanced at Danny. Didn't I wish he could read my thoughts right now…. He shrugged and I caved.

"Fine," I grumbled. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Great, follow me. All the teachers know what we're doing, so we don't even need to go tell them. We're all meeting in the gym," Valerie said excitedly.

I gave Danny a glare and reluctantly followed her and Tucker towards the gym, Danny walking beside me. I still couldn't believe I was doing this.

Valerie was flipping through a magazine, reading one of those quizzes from what I could tell. She read one aloud.

"What is your dream date's favorite color?" At first, I thought she was talking to herself, but she was looking at all of us. How in the heck was I supposed to know?

"Yellow," Tucker said.

"Pink," Danny said. Hint hint, his was kind of obvious who he was talking about. Disgusting.

"What about you Sam?" Valerie asked.

"Blue," I said randomly. Of course, it didn't occur to me just what I'd done until Tucker started laughing. I stopped and quickly—

"Isn't Danny's favorite color blue?" Tucker asked.

"I thought we were talking about celebrities," I said fast. Even Danny didn't look convinced and it didn't take much for him to fall for tricks sometimes. "Because, Johnny Depp's favorite color is blue I mean."

"Your dream date is Johnny Depp?" Valerie asked.

"Actually, Johnny Depp's favorite color is black," said a voice.

We had reached the gym and were now being trailed by Paulina. Such a fine way to spoil my mood. She really knew how to be annoying.

"It said so in this winter's issue when they were talking about the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean," she continued.

"Fascinating," I said sarcastically.

"Are you here for decorations?" she asked. No, we're here to watch you shake your pom poms, I said secretly. With how my friends had been acting this morning, they'd probably yell at me and I was not in the mood to put up a protest at the moment.

"Yes, we are," Valerie said happily. "All four of us."

"Okay," Paulina said. "The theme is Starry Night. Donna wants this side of the gym to be completely…"

I tugged on Danny's arm and turned to him while Paulina and Valerie were talking. "Starry Night? As in the painting by Van Gogh?"

"Probably," Danny replied. He never really does give you a straight, yes or no answer.

But still…the fact that the theme to a Spring Formal was actually based off one of the coolest artists ever, I was slightly freaked. Our dances had never been like that before.

"Everyone got it?" Paulina asked. Before we answered, she clapped her hands together. "Great. We get to leave early for lunch too."

"Nice," Tucker said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Valerie bent down and picked up two cans of black paint. "Let's go over to that wall and start. Paulina says the ladders are free for a while, so we might as well start there." She led us over to the wall she had pointed to.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" she asked with a grin.

Danny and I exchanged glances and shared a secret smile. Like we were afraid of heights after all the times we'd flown alone together.

"No," Danny said. "No, I think we're good."

"Sam, Danny, you get this ladder. Tucker and I can get this one, and we'll meet in the middle. Sound good?" Valerie asked.

I stared around absentmindedly, staring at the just started gym decorations. So far, the bleachers had been swept and people were painting, but besides that, nothing else was really done. This would take a lot of work.

"Yeah," I said vaguely.

Danny held out his hand. "After you beautiful."

I certainly snapped back into attention then and turned back to him, my eyes narrowed. "Danny, I told you not to call me that."

He smiled. "Because you blush…"

"Shut up, no I don't," I said. I wondered how convincing I was even though I felt my own cheeks turn warm. Why did he do this to me?

"Uh huh," he said, holding out his hand again.

I swatted it away playfully and climbed up the ladder on my own, but that didn't mean my way wasn't complicated. Danny was trying to tickle the back of my knees the first few steps, but then he was most likely afraid I'd fall if he did it any higher and stopped. Ah, such a gentleman.

He climbed up on the other side and I glanced between the two steps and met his eyes. He smiled. "See? This isn't so bad after all, is it?"

"Whatever," I told him, reaching my hand through and poking his stomach.

"Oh, come on. Tell me you're not having a little bit of fun," he asked.

"Whatever," I repeated.

"Hey guys, don't you need…you know, paint?" Tucker asked behind me. I suddenly realized I hadn't grabbed a can and brought it up with me and judging by the look on Danny's face, he hadn't either.

"Oops," I said. I started to climb down, but Danny stopped me.

"I'll get it," he offered.

"No, it's fine," I argued.

"Sam, I got it," he protested back.

"Oh for the love of god, here," Tucker's voice said. I glanced back at him carefully, hanging onto the edge while trying to keep my balance. He held out a can of black paint towards me, shaking his head.

"If you guys bicker so much, why don't you just get married?" Valerie asked from the other side of Tucker's ladder.

Tucker laughed and his hand accidentally slipped on the handle of the can. I lurched forwards and caught it just in time, but the ladder swayed in the same moment and I felt myself fall. I yelled, but then suddenly felt someone grab me, still continuing to fall however.

Before we hit the ground, I figured out that Danny had caught me and we hit hard. But I was on top of him and it didn't hurt me in the slightest. The part that did catch me off guard was the paint can that splashed on top of us both and soaked us in black paint. That was not my top priority.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked, sliding over next to him and getting up.

He closed his eyes for a second and groaned, holding his head. And he wasn't joking either. I knew the difference. "Danny?"

There were several shouts and Valerie and Tucker joined us on the ground, slipping in the paint. "Danny, man, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and blinked several times. "Ow," he muttered. I helped him to sit up slowly, rubbing his back with my hands. He looked like he was having problems concentrating.

"Danny, how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked, holding up two fingers.

Danny looked at my fingers and said, "Four," quietly. I grimaced. Great, he'd hit his head really hard. "Okay, nurse's office. Tucker, help me out here."

Tucker bent down and we both put one each of Danny's arms around our shoulders, standing up. I glanced at Danny from underneath my arm. His face was pale, but he didn't seem to be bleeding any.

"Okay, don't worry. We've just got to get you an ice pack or something. You'll be okay," I told him. I felt like I was talking to myself more. I didn't usually panic unless I knew Danny was seriously hurt. And for once, he didn't object.

* * *

"You know, you don't always have to save me," I told Danny ten minutes later. He glanced at me, his blue eyes still glazed over, but they were starting to look clearer. I helped to keep an ice pack to the back of his head, which thanks to me, now had a rather large bump on it.

"Why not?" he asked. "We both would have fallen anyways. You were taking the ladder down too. I just figured it would be easier if one of us was only hurting in the end."

"Well…thank you," I said. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Danny."

"You didn't do anything. Just a little accident," he said. "I should know about accidents after all." He grinned crookedly and I smiled.

"You're such a dork," I stated.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "But you're a sweet dork."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he said.

Right now, we were sitting just outside the nurse's office. Tucker had bailed on us of course. Chicken. But the nurse wouldn't let us come inside her room anyway with the way we were.

We were both covered in black paint. I had it up and down the back of me more and Danny was just splattered down his front. He looked like he had half a mustache. I suddenly thought of this and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

I touched the area under his chin lightly with my free hand. "You've got stubble Danny."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"This was fun," I sighed. "We should have paint fights more often."

"We didn't have a paint fight, did we?" he asked.

I couldn't believe how gullible he was. "Yes, Danny, don't you remember? We had a paint fight right before we fell."

"No, I don't remember," he said, thinking. He made a pained face, quickly stopping. "When did this happen?"

"It never did Danny," I told him honestly. "Did you really hit your head that hard?"

"Why do you screw with me?" he asked.

"I don't swing that way Danny," I said, grinning.

He looked at me. "Ha ha, that's not what I meant. I meant…oh whatever. I thought you were serious. Try not to sound so serious."

"Try not to be so gullible," I challenged again. I quickly checked the back of his head, but the bump was still the size it had been. "We need a bed to lay on," I said to myself.

Danny snorted and I realized what I'd said, even though I hadn't meant it that way and smacked him in the chest. "That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean exactly?" he asked, closing his eyes and wiping paint from his nose.

"I meant, it would be more comfortable probably," I said. "For you." He still laughed and I sighed. "Either way I say this, your dirty little mind is going to take you differently, so I might as well, quit while I'm ahead, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, yawning.

"Tired?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, just a little. After you guys left last night, The Box Ghost showed up as usual. Same old, same old."

"And we went home around one," I remembered. "How late were you up?"

He yawned again. "Three maybe."

"Next time I'll stay with you," I told him.

"Nah, it's okay. Can't have both of us falling asleep together, can we?"

I smacked him again and he broke into hysterical laughter. I finally let go and laughed along with him. It was moments like these that I enjoyed most.

* * *

Ah, that was sweet, huh? It's funny that they still don't realize how obviously in love they are with each other. Well, I had no intention of updating this one, but it turned out I did anyways. Busy busy.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek. (For those of you who have read The Elevator Game series, I know Dash's POV should have come in a while ago, but not in this story) Instead, it goes back to Valerie's point of view again. Enjoy!

_Chapter Six: Valerie: Part Two_

_"So…what's with the whole 'beautiful' joke?" I asked. "I don't get it. Why doesn't she liked to be called beautiful?"_

_Tucker burst into laughter. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it. It's an old story. When Danny and Sam first met…maybe a few days after, he started saying, "Hey Beautiful" to her all the time. It's funny because insides she likes it and she blushes all the time."_

_"So she doesn't get the hint that he likes her then?" I asked._

_"Well…not really. But she might after tonight's date," Tucker said with a grin._

_I looked over at him. "What idea did you come up with?"  
_

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Valerie: Part Two

Hello! Another round of updates for you guys. Thanks to my reviewers!

potterfreak x3, Galateagirl, Slayer of Souls, SHADOW ANGUS, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Master of Procrastination, divalady963, Sam-n-Danny1, ROLOGIRL500, dannyphan, Kats02980416, RainRaven, Frodo01228 x2

Chapter Six

Valerie:

Part Two

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you…**_

"How is he?" I asked.

Tucker walked over to me after coming back from the nurse's office and shrugged. "I didn't stay to find out."

I stared at him. "Some friend you are," I teased, slightly shocked.

"Danny's fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "He's been beat up worse than that."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tucker looked nervous suddenly and cleared his throat. He smiled. "I remember at the beginning of freshman year…we were headed to Danny's house, on our bikes and Danny was talking to Sam and he ran right into a parked car. I've never laughed so much before…"

"That does sound like Fenton," I agreed, laughing. "Then what happened?"

"Sam could hardly ride her bike the rest of the way there. We got to Danny's house and she was practically crying with laughter. It was pretty funny. So she and Danny were daring each other to do some pretty weird things."

"Like what?" I asked, moving my paintbrush up and down the walls.

"Oh…Really only stupid stuff except for a few things…." He looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell me something and my curiosity heightened.

"Go on," I urged.

"Well, Danny's parents…His dad had this new thing…" He stammered and it was funny to hear. What could possibly be so hard to think about?

"What new thing?"

"The…the Fenton Portal," he muttered.

"Oh, if you're worried about that, I've already seen the Fenton Portal," I said, shrugging it off. "Remember, I've been to his house before."

"Right," he said. "Anyway…let's continue, shall we?"

"That was pretty brave of Danny to catch Sam like that," I said, realizing that he was right and that we should probably get back to work.

"He would do that for her anytime," he said. "But do you want to know the weird thing?"

"What?" I asked.

"He would save Sam…and she would save him," he said.

"What?" I was confused now.

"If she thought that there was someway she could get to him…she would jump off a freaking train. And he would save her just because he in someway, he wants to get to her. Get it?"

"Jump off a train? Do you mean bridge?" I wondered, starting to understand it a little.

"Yes, that's what I meant," he said quickly.

"So…it's kind of like, a "you jump, I'll jump" concept then?"

"Yep…he'd do anything for her, and vice versa. That's the way it's always been between Danny and Sam. Even when they were younger."

"Hmm…." I dipped my paintbrush into the can and swirled it around. But there was still a few things I had to ask. "So…what's with the whole 'beautiful' joke?" I asked. "I don't get it. Why doesn't she like to be called beautiful?"

Tucker burst into laughter. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it. It's an old story. When Danny and Sam first met…maybe a few days after, he started saying, "Hey Beautiful" to her all the time. It's funny because insides she likes it and she blushes all the time."

"So she doesn't get the hint that he likes her then?" I asked.

"See, it's the opposite. For the most part, Danny does not realize that Sam likes him. He's clueless like that. But when he flirts with her, she's the same way. You know what I mean?"

"So she doesn't get that he might like her a little then?"

"Well…not really. But she might after tonight's date," Tucker said with a grin.

I looked over at him. "What idea did you come up with?" Tucker had seriously come up with an idea? This should be interesting to say the least. All I'd thought of was what Paulina had suggested yesterday.

"That's…the thing…you seem to be the one to take risks lately, you wouldn't mind…helping Sam to dress up a little, would you?"

I stared at him incredulously. "You mean, play 'Model' with Sam? Boy you be seriously out of your freaking mind. I don't even know Sam that well, but I highly doubt that she'll go for that."

"But if you help Sam out a little, Danny will go for it totally," he said, smiling.

"You mean…if she looks good, Danny will flip?" I said, not believing this.

"Off his rocker. I remember the first dance we had. After we dropped her off at her house after it was over, he actually said that she looked pretty. And no jokes. He was kind of spacey after that," he said. "And you don't really have to dress her for her, I mean, she's not Barbie. But just mention some random thing about dressing up a little. She'll pretend not to care, but I'm telling you, she'll be wearing something different."

"Wow, Tucker. When you actually do pay attention, you're quite observant," I finally just stated.

"Wait till you see him with a PDA," said a voice.

I jumped and turned around to see Sam and Danny standing behind us. I hadn't noticed that they'd been there, which made me wonder how long they'd been there exactly…

"Hey guys…" Tucker said nervously. "When did you get here?" It was funny and kind of strange how we were actually on the same page a lot lately.

"Why?" Sam asked. A certain tone in her voice was challenging, as if she was really starting to suspect something else. Great. How much had she heard?

"Just wondering. You kind of snuck up on us," Tucker said. Heck, even if it had been a lie, because they had sort of snuck up on us, I would have believed him.

"Not interrupting anything, were we?" Danny asked.

"How's your head?" I asked, changing the subject and caring about my friend at the same time.

"He's got a nice little goose egg. Nurse said he could come back to the gym," Sam replied. She turned to him. "Put the ice pack back on," she told him.

"I'm fine. It's going down," he argued.

"Whatever. It looks the same size and your eyes are still funky looking, but it back on." Her voice was very demanding, yet I sensed this deep concern in her tone.

"Fine," he sighed, raising up his hand and putting a towel—wrapped object to the back of his head. He turned to Sam first, making sure he could talk again and she gave him a dirty look. "How are we doing?"

I summed it all up for them, what we'd been doing while they'd been gone. "Donna says that in an hour, we're allowed to go to lunch, but that's all we have today. We've at least finished one wall."

"And we've got two people covered," Tucker teased.

I realized what he was looking at when both Danny and Sam made faces. They were both totally swamped in dried black paint. Danny had it up and down his chin and neck and Sam had it all over the back of her arms and clothes. I couldn't resist a laugh; one joke Tucker had made was actually funny. Imagine that.

Sam rubbed the area around Danny's neck, under his chin, like he had a mustache, and with the considerable amount of it he had there, it actually did appear that way.

"Danny's got stubble," she said, laughing.

"Shut up," he groaned, giving her a look.

"Danny, there you are," said a voice.

We all turned to see Jazz Fenton walk over to us, smiling brightly. I didn't know her all that well, because she was two years older than I was, but from what I'd seen, she was really pretty nice. I also knew she was Danny's older sister, but that was kind of obvious if you knew her last name.

"What's up Jazz?" Danny asked.

"What did you do?" she said, suddenly very surprised and worried. She glanced at his head and gasped. "What happened?"

"You missed it?" I asked.

"I've been in the library all morning. I don't start decorating until tomorrow," she explained. She'd been in the room with me when Donna had asked for volunteers. "But what happened?"

"Sam and Danny fell off a ladder," Tucker said bluntly.

"Oh…eww…are you okay?" she asked, directing this to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied.

Jazz punched Danny's arm. He turned around, his blue eyes wide. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You deserved that just so you know," she said. "Why didn't you come find me when this happened?"

"Because you don't need to know every cut and bruise or scratch that happens to appear on my body, okay?" he snapped.

"I took care of him," Sam said. "The nurse said he could come back at least, so I suppose that means he's alright…physically." She gave him a grin and nudged him playfully.

"Ah, we all know Danny will never be fine mentally," Jazz added. "All in due time I know."

"And it will all add up I suppose," Sam said.

"Hey, that kind of rhymed," I said, laughing.

"Oh, no…please don't ever rhyme in front of me," Danny groaned. "No rhymes. None."

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker burst into laughter. I didn't understand this. Some kind of inside joke that I didn't get?

"Have you got problems with poetry?" I wondered.

He rolled his eyes. "Not poetry necessarily, it's just…no rhyming."

"Such a dork," Jazz said, sighing. "Oh, Danny, what I was going to say was they want to know whether or not you're going to be home for dinner."

"Nope," he said. "I'm going out tonight."

"With us," I said. "On a double date."

"It's not a date," Sam and Danny said together. They looked at each other and then looked away nervously.

Jazz glanced between them and then back to Tucker and me. I had no idea what she was thinking because her facial expression was pretty much unreadable and blank, but she put on a smile.

"Date, huh?" she asked. Before Danny said anything else, she quickly cut him off. "I'm assuming since you're the oddballs in the group, it's going to be a long night…"

"We're going to see a movie," I told her.

"And we're going to Skateland," Tucker said.

"We're what?" Three voices chimed in, including mine. When had this come out? And was he going to warn me?

"Yeah, Skateland. The inside roller skating place. It's a school night, so it won't be busy hopefully, right? I think it would be fun," he said. It sounded like he was pulling the idea from out of his head.

"Come on guys, no standing around, get to work!" Donna shouted, standing up on the bleachers. I cringed; whoops, I suppose I should have been working at the same time.

"Sweet," Sam said. "I am so gonna kick your butt."

It took me a moment to figure out that she was still on the topic of the skating. And what more was…I suddenly realized what Tucker had done.

"Never gonna happen," Danny argued.

"What's never going to happen?" I asked.

"Danny and Sam have this contest, I guess you would call it," he replied. "They seem to think that they're so graceful on skates and so they have races across the floor when we're skating."

"Who wins?"  
"Sam…until recently," Danny said, glancing at her with a sly grin.

"Cheater," she muttered.

"Ah, ah. Not cheating. Cheating is bad," he said. "Very, very bad. No more cheating. I'm just getting better and you're making up excuses."

"Danny's a cheater, huh?" I asked, smiling.

Sam cleared her throat. "A-are you kidding? He's always trying to scam Algebra homework off me," she said nervously.

I didn't know why she was nervous. It was kind of weird. Danny didn't say anything, like he hadn't expected me to ask any questions. In a way, this was really frustrating; either there was some background, personal issue going on here that I should stay out of, or it was just something I didn't understand…or heck, it could have been both.

"But I'm just tired of letting Danny win, so I think I'll reclaim my prize," Sam continued. We were back to the skating again. Wow, they really had a contest going.

"Whatever. Never gonna happen," he said again.

"Oh, just let it die," Jazz grumbled. "I'll see you before your date then probably."

"It's not a date," Sam and Danny said in unison. They looked at each other again and then away. Was there some kind of inside joke to that as well? I was starting to notice that they did this every time they said something together.

"Whatever," Jazz sighed. "I'll see you later."

"You never said we were going to Skateland," Sam said, turning back to us as Danny's sister walked away.

"It was kind of a last minute plan," Tucker told them. Yeah, really.

"Sounds fun," Danny said.

"What movie are you guys going to?" I asked.

"Serenity," Sam replied.

"Cool," I said. "We're probably going to go see Spiderman 2."

"Ooh…that was good," Sam said.

"You've seen it?" I asked. "Didn't it just come out a few days ago?"

"Sam likes superheroes," Tucker said. His tone made me look up at Sam and she retaliated and smacked Tucker hard in the head, knocking his red beret off. ("Ow.")

"Guys, hello? Work, decorating? Remember the dance?" Donna called.

"Sorry," I said loud enough for her to hear. "We'd better get back to painting."

Sam nodded, looking back at Danny. She grabbed his hand and put it up against the back of his head again, because he'd taken the icepack off while Jazz had been talking with us. He rolled his eyes.

"Just so you know," I teased. "The more paint you get off now, the less you'll have to take off of each other later."

Didn't I just love their facial expressions after that?

* * *

This episode took reference to; Parental Bonding, Memory Blank, Reign Storm, The Ultimate Enemy, Control Freaks, and Doctor's Disorders (Tucker's fear of nurses, not really big, but hey). And of course, it also involved, the "Hey Beautiful" joke from Love Me, Love Me. (One of my stories if you haven't heard of it.) 

There's someone new you'll see. My first shot…well, second really, at writing someone else's point of view in first person. Coming soon, Jazz will join the little plot, but not just yet. Paulina and Dash also won't come back for a while.

Until then, I think the main characters will hold you off, right? The next chapter is Tucker's again, but then instead of Danny's, it's Sam's again and then probably Jazz. I haven't decided yet. But I do know the next chapter will be definitely interesting for you…takes place a few hours later at the official "double date."

_Chapter Seven: Tucker: Part Two_

_"It's just something they do because they're completely oblivious to the fact that they're both strangely in love," I said, shaking my head as I watched them._

_"Yeah, really," Valerie agreed. She glanced up at the disco ball on the ceiling of the main floor. I didn't realize she must have just been listening to something I wasn't. "Hey, I haven't heard this song since She's All That." I listened to the song and recognized it immediately. _

_"Right about now…the funk soul brother…check it out now…the funk soul brother…right about now…the funk soul brother…check it out now…"_

_"Cool song," Valerie said, beating her foot to the beat._

_She had no idea what this meant. I stood up, watching Danny and Sam and grinned. "Hey, Val…want to see a show?"_

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Tucker: Part Two

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers!

Galateagirl, RainRaven, Slayer of Souls, ROLOGIRL500, Master of Procrastination, Frodo01228, Sam-n-Danny1, SHADOW ANGUS, littlekittykat, Fantastic Bouncy Girl

I don't have any notes for once, ha ha, so on with the story. This is a fairly long chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer:

Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

"Rockafellar Skank" is owned by Fatboy Slim.

"Kryptonite" is owned by 3 Doors Down.

"Fall To Pieces" is owned by Avril Lavigne.

"Don't Funk With My Heart," is owned by Black Eyed Peas.

"Gotta Get Thru This" is owned by Daniel Bedingfield.

Chapter Seven  
Tucker:  
Part Two

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking…completely incomplete**_

"French fries, French fries," Danny said excitedly as he sat down in the booth next to Sam.

"With chili and cheese," Valerie agreed.

"Oh, now I'm going to eat it," Sam said sarcastically.

"We can get the chili on the side Miss Picky," Danny said. I sat down next to Valerie at the table and shook my head, listening to them bicker again.

"Cheese is still dairy you idiot. Potatoes would have been fine, but no…now you've grossed me out," she said, turning up her nose.

"Whatever," he said. He shook his head and muttered, "vegetarians."

She smacked the back of his head in retaliation and then gasped. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your head."

"Yeah, obviously," he said, blinking several times. She hit him on the arm hard and he stared at her. "What? I didn't do anything."

"That was for being a smart allec, when I was trying to apologize," she told him with a triumphant look. "And now I feel better."

"How is your head?" Valerie asked after a laugh.

"I'm actually fine," he said. (Sam said, "See?" to prove her point) "I had a few pills to take the pain away so…"

"Is that why you're so hyper?" I asked. Medicine had strange effects on Danny. Whenever he took pills that usually made a person drowsy or tired, he would become completely wired instead, and vice versa with the hyperactivity ones.

"I think I'm fairly calm actually," he said.

"Dude, your eyes are like twice their normal size," I told him.

Sam and Valerie seemed to notice this as well. Valerie laughed. "Danny on drugs, this should be interesting."

"Hey, that's not funny," he said seriously.

"I thought it was," Sam said.

He looked at her. "Of course you did. You're a girl."

"What is that supposed to mean? Is that some sort of sexist joke?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…no," he stammered. He blinked several times. "Why do you people turn the things I say around all the time?"

"Because by the time it gets to your brain, it's been altered to a point too confusing to most humans," I replied.

Valerie and Sam laughed and Danny gave me a look as if to say, "I thought you were on my side."

For a minute, it was quiet because we were all looking at the menus. I, however, did not particularly care for silence.

"So, after our spectacular meal, we head to Skateland, and both movies start at nine. That's the plan, right?" I asked them.

"Sounds good," Valerie and Danny said together, still staring at their menus.

"Yeah," Sam said at the same time.

The waitress came over and we took a moment to order our food. I, of course, ordered the appetizer (which we ended up getting the cheese and chili together, but on the side of our fries because Danny just happened to finally agree with Sam of course) and a bacon steakburger.

"Hey, you guys, you wouldn't believe what I found in this today," Valerie said suddenly, grabbing a magazine. She flipped through to the back and opened it up, setting it down on the table.

"Do you bring that with you all the time?" Sam asked.

I looked up, hearing suspicion and slight annoyance in her tone. Annoyance, I knew was because Sam was the type that would only read rock magazines and Goth stuff. Suspicion…I wasn't sure about yet…

"Yeah," Valerie replied calmly. "But I found this quiz. What do you say, will you guys take it?" She looked all around at the three of us.

I raised an eyebrow. "You want us, (I referred to Danny and myself of course) to take a girl quiz?"

She glared at me and I knew she was trying to see what Danny and Sam's answers would be most likely. But then she changed her face. "Why not? You two are the perfect candidates."

Sam burst into laughter and the two girls high fived.

For a second, I was more amazed at the fact that they had just done that then the actual burn I had just received. They also seemed to notice this as well and looked away from each other awkwardly.

"What was that for?" Danny asked, breaking the ice.

"Because, the look on your faces was priceless," Sam said.

"So do you guys want to take the quiz or not?" Valerie asked, giggling.

"Sure," Danny replied.

I shrugged. "Go for it."

"Okay, question one; when he sees you looking your best, he A) tells you, B) tries to undress you with his eyes, or C) stands there and stares. This one is for Sam."

"Um…" she said. I saw her eyes just barely move towards Danny but the other two didn't. I knew she was trying to figure out how to answer without being completely obvious THAT SHE LIKED HIM.

The fact was, the answer was C and we all knew it, even Danny. Because Valerie had actually convinced Sam to dress up without trying to. She was wearing a silk tank top turtleneck and black pants with a purple belt and earrings and her usual choker and boots. Not much different, but she'd also put on some silver and purple makeup and she looked very differently facially. Which of course…Danny had noticed. He'd been mid-sentence when we'd first met up with them around five at the restaurant and had gone completely mind blank.

"C," she said nervously. Her cheeks had gone a bright shade of red and she fanned herself off with the menu. I was proud of her; Danny didn't seem to notice that or didn't want to make her more nervous.

"Okay," she said. "Here, this next one can be answered by all of us. When your date kisses you, they A) are total goofs about it and stammer, B) get scared that your parents will come out and beat them with a bat, (Danny laughed at this one) C) do it short and sweet, and/or passionately or D) don't make it good at all." She glanced all around.

"That's really hard actually," Sam said.

"Well, you've kissed Danny, what was it like?" she asked. We didn't notice anything, but she gave a small gasp. "I mean, surely you've kissed, right?"

I was confused and then I remembered. Valerie had been the ghost hunter when she'd seen Danny and Sam kiss for the first time in their fakeout makeout.

Sam and Danny exchanged glances.

"A," they finally agreed. They both looked away and I bit back a laugh.

"C," I replied, licking my lips.

Valerie snorted, shaking her head. What? I could dream too. "Question 3; it's DVD night. The two of you; A) naturally stroll over to the same section and zero in on the same movie, B) argue about which rental place had the best selection, C) Divide and conquer—one of you picks a comedy, the other a slasher flick."

"C," Danny and Sam said together.

"I don't know," I told her. "Why don't you just let them do it since you've already taken it?" My two best friends still didn't look at each other.

"Actually, the next one can be for us," she said. "Question four; The main reason other couples like to double date with you guys is; A) You always keep things lively with your entertaining conversations, B) They feel romantic just being around you, or C) You like doing lots of different things."

"Hmm…can we do all three?" I asked, thinking that was all true.

"Nope, it's on a point scale thing," she said, seeming to have the same problem as I was. "I'm guessing A."

"Fine then, I'll choose C," I answered.

"Question five." She suddenly started laughing. "When you go out to dinner; A) You get two different dishes and share, B) You get into a vegetarian versus carnivore debate, or C) you're both in the mood for the same meal—appetizer through dessert."

"B," we all said together.

Valerie was cracking up. "Okay, last question. Your relationship works because…A) you don't let your other half get away with anything, B) You like each other not only romantically but also as friends, C) you see eye to eye on everything."

"B," both of them said together.

This was a surprise. I'd at least expect Sam to say A, and Danny not to answer at all. I caught his eye, questionably and he swallowed and looked away. NO WAY.

It couldn't be possibly working already. Could Danny Fenton…my best friend and clueless wonder, slowly already be falling for Sam, who's liked him forever but can't admit her feelings? I repeat…NO WAY.

This night was going to be interesting…

……………………………………

"As graceful as Danny is, I'm astounded that he can skate," Valerie said.

It was a few hours later and we were at Skateland, standing at the edge of the skating rink, listening to music while Danny and Sam played.

They'd warmed up of course, claiming that all in all, it was totally fair, but they were starting to pick up speed. I watched, shaking my head.

My best friends had this thing. A competition sort of; it was how they tested each other out. I never understood it of course. But they'd always race anytime they came here. The thing was, Sam had won of course. Until the past few months…when Danny had equipped his ghostly power and had gotten a bit faster. So, now he was starting to win. _Sam did not like this. _

And it was absolutely great.

_"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might…kryptonite."_

Valerie and I were still standing there. I wasn't sure if she wanted to skate or not. She kept shuffling her feet back and forth, watching. There weren't many people here, but at least fifteen, plus us.

The whole skating rink was dark, the only light being from the snack bar and the DJ's corner. But there were ultraviolet lights and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling that sent multi—colored prisms of light everywhere.

I glanced at Valerie, and her face was centered right on Danny and Sam, who were skating around in circles, racing each other. That's when I got it.

"You still like him, don't you?" I asked, realizing that there was the possible chance that I could be very injured for saying this.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking at me incredulously. Her cheeks had gotten very red though.

"You heard me," I challenged. She didn't say anything and I sighed. "If you still like him…why are you trying to put him and Sam together?"

"I don't know…guilt I guess," she replied.

I was shocked she was being honest with me, but I was confused. "Guilt? About what?"

"Breaking up with him like that," she said, looking downcast. "It wasn't fair. I wanted to set things right again and give him someone better."

"Oh…" For once, I didn't have anything to say to that. Oh, if only she knew…Then again, if she did know, neither of us would be here right now, that was for certain.

"I mean…is this a good idea?" she asked.

"It's kind of late to be asking that, don't you think?" I teased.

"You're right. He'll be happy with Sam. And she'll be happy with Danny," she said. She actually sounded like she was convinced and I let it go.

"Want to go a few rounds?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied. We started skating, not necessarily slow, but not wickedly fast either. I was trying to break the icy silence.

"Want to see if later we can get Danny to play truth or dare?" I joked.

"What would be worse is if we asked him to play freeze out," she said, laughing.

"I heard that!" Danny said as he zoomed by. He spun around and nearly crashed into Sam, coming from the other direction.

_"Oh, no, no, no…don't funk with my heart…I wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love baby, in love baby…"_

Valerie burst into laughter. "I was just kidding."

"Whatever," he said.

"Come on, let's all race, I'm bored," Sam said.

"That's because I'm kicking your--" he began.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she said. "Come on, please?"

"We get the head start," I told her. "Cause you two have been doing stuff non stop." It took them both a moment to figure out what I'd said, but by then, I'd prepared myself to duck, especially from Sam.

"Oh, jeeze, let's just go…" Valerie urged. "Ready…"

"Go!" Sam shouted.

_"Oh, no, no, no, don't funk with my heart…oh, no, no, no, don't funk with my heart…"_

I spun around the rink, following my three friends. I wasn't really competitive and right now, I was watching them more than trying to win.

Sam and Danny were neck in neck, but Valerie wasn't far behind. I'm sure with her abilities, she'd catch up to them though.

But that's when I heard….

"Danny, you act like you have wings. Since when have you been able to fly?" Valerie teased unknowingly.

Her statement must have really struck something because in the next moment, he was sliding on the ground, crashing hard into Sam, who landed straight on top of him.

I cringed. Well, that had to hurt.

"Are you guys okay?" Valerie asked, skating back.

"Not necessarily…" Danny grumbled.

"Ow..." Sam muttered, stretched out across his stomach. She did that neck pop thing that I hated and I shivered. How could someone possibly make that noise and not snap their freaking neck? "Since when did this turn into a "if I fall you're going down with me," story?" She got up off of him and held out her hand to help him up.

"Bet that helps your head," Valerie said. "Really, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, blinking several times. "Sorry."

"Did I say something?" Valerie asked.

Sam and Danny exchanged glances, then looked at me. I shrugged. "Doubt it," she said. "Danny's just a walking death trap sometimes."

"Sorry," he said again. "I must have rolled over something."

"You mean the floor?" she challenged. Danny and I both knew that she was getting the subject off track and she didn't really mean…some of it.

"Uh huh…" he said.

_"__I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this, I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through, I'm gotta get through this, I gotta get through this, I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you…"_

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"We just had dinner," Valerie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they have shakes here," Danny said.

"Chocolate cherry shakes," Sam said, licking her lips. "But there's no way that they would have that here."

"We could see," he said.

"Danny, could I talk to you a minute?" Valerie interrupted. "Skate with me…"

He looked at her warily at first, but then nodded. "Okay."

As they skated away, I noticed that Sam looked slightly jealous. Ah, clueless…

"Sam, he'll be back," I teased.

She glared at me. "I'm well aware of that." She skated closer to me. "So…what are you and Val up to?"

"Nothing," I lied, trying to make it sound convincing.

"Nothing," she said skeptically. "I don't think you've ever done nothing in your whole life."

"Uh huh," I said. "We're just…enjoying some fun time."

"You told her, didn't you? That's why she keeps insisting that this is a date," she suddenly said angrily.

"Hey, relax. I didn't say anything." At least that was…okay, none of it was honest.

"What did you tell her?" she demanded.

"Nothing she didn't already know Sam," I said truthfully.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Sam…it's nothing okay? We're not doing anything."

She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing, but sighed. "If something happens…"

"What could possibly happen?" I asked her.

She hadn't figured it out yet. It was clear on her face. "Just…I know that you know some things…about my… Look, it doesn't matter, okay? Just don't tell her anything...got it?"

"Got it," I said. Oh, this was going to be a lovely little karma twist. Then again, maybe I'd get off better if it worked.

Valerie and Danny skated back over to us. She sighed. "Okay, my ankles hurt already, so, I'm going to go relax," she said. "What about you?"

"_When your love is pouring like the rain, I close my eyes and through a glass's gone again, when will I get the, chance to say I love you?...I pretend that you're already mine, then my heart ain't breaking every time, I look into your eyes…"_

"Nah, I'm going to skate for a little bit longer," Danny said.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "I can still take you."

"Try me. I'll even give you a ten second head start."

"I don't need head starts," she said, already skating.

"Hey! Cheater!" he cried, chasing after her.

Valerie laughed and we skated (much slower) back over to the corner. "He is fast," she said.

"Yeah…" I said uneasily. I wasn't good at the whole subject change thing…

"So…why are they clueless?" she asked. "Don't they get it?"

I laughed, wondering when she was going to ask that."It's just something they do because they're completely oblivious to the fact that they're both strangely in love," I said, shaking my head as I watched them.

"Yeah, really," Valerie agreed. She glanced up at the disco ball on the ceiling of the main floor. I didn't realize she must have just been listening to something I wasn't. "Hey, I haven't heard this song since She's All That." I listened to the song and recognized it immediately.

"_Right about now…the funk soul brother…check it out now…the funk soul brother…right about now…the funk soul brother…check it out now…"_

"Cool song," Valerie said, beating her foot to the beat.

She had no idea what this meant. I stood up, watching Danny and Sam and grinned. "Hey, Val…want to see a show?"

"A show?" Valerie asked excitedly. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say...the movie title you just said, was pretty correct. Those two have seen the dance scene in She's All That, way too much…" I grinned again and her eyes brightened, switching towards the rink.

_"Check it out now…the funk soul brother…" _The music began to warp—and my best friends began to dance.

Back. Front. Spin around. I'd seen them do it before all the time when the watched the movie. And they'd watched that movie until they'd memorized all the moves.

"Oh…wow…" Valerie gasped. She shook her head, never leaving them as they swung their arms back in nearly identical motions, standing in front of each other for mirror moves. "And they don't realize how incredibly perfect they are for each other?"

"Clueless," I said.

"Danny hasn't tripped once. That's surprising," she said with a laugh. "I didn't think he'd be the type to dance in front of a lot of people either."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's because he doesn't. He also doesn't realize…how many people are watching…"

She looked around, seeing what I was seeing, which was everyone, who was clapping along with the beat, watching both Danny and Sam, who weren't exactly in the middle, but near enough. They were completely in…their own world.

_"Check it out now…the funk soul brother, right about now…"_

……………………………….

"And you couldn't have possibly found time to mention that everyone was staring at me!" Danny said a few minutes later after the song had ended and everyone had cheered.

We all laughed. "You know," I told him. "They weren't just watching you."

He glared at me. "I know that…but I…"

"You are just shy and you did perfectly fine realizing that no one was watching you," Sam cut him off by saying. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…I just didn't want everyone watching," he said, his cheeks very red.

"Oh, it was fun," Valerie said. "Movie time!"

_"__I looked away, then I look back at you. You try to say, the things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you…Today's the day, I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall. Make it through it all."_

"One last dance?" Sam asked, tugging on Danny's arm. "I really like this song."

"Sure," he said.

"So…" Valerie said, watching them. "It seems to be working."

"Nah," I told her. "They've danced together before, it's nothing new."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I have a few more plans. What about you?"

I had a problem, but one that couldn't possibly involve Valerie. Because I knew of one itty bitty complication that would have to be stopped. Paulina and Danny Phantom. And then there was trying to keep it secret… That was getting harder, especially since Sam was really suspicious.

"I think we need some reinforcements," I told her.

"Paulina?" Valerie asked.

I just stared at her. "Yes…Valerie, that will work out so well when Sam decides to shoot her."

"Well, she helped me out with a lot of things…"

"What kind of things?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen.

"Just…you know, date things. The perfect romance and stuff," she said. "And I think they can really help."

_"They?" _I exclaimed.

"Well, Dash for one…but he's not really going to be involved with anything that important…" She trailed off.

"And who else?"

"I talked to someone after school and she's really eager to help," she said. "And she has some really good insight view stuff."

"You don't mean…"

"Jazz," she replied.

_Oh…no… _I was going to die early

* * *

Hee hee, so Jazz is in the mix now…ha ha! I'm trying to update as many as I can today, but last night did not want to work out right for me, so this may or may not be the only update for today. 

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Eight: Jazz: Part One_

_"It's just a bunch of letters," he told me, looking at me like I was crazy. Which, I was so not. I knew what it would do._

_"But, it's a game…Just put them on the fridge…but do it discreetly. And it'll work I promise," I said._

_"What game?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"You'll see," I said, grinning. _

**Today's Updates:** Hanging By A Moment, A Cross Between Crimes, Extremities; Unfortunately, this weekend I was very busy both days, and didn't have as much time as I would have liked to finish all the updates I had planned out for the week. So, instead of giving days, I'm just going to say that _these will all be updated some time throughout the week. _

_Infinity, Insight View, _Eternally Yours, Show And Tell, A Cross Between Crimes, Grease Remix, Sunshine Circle, Extremities, Time Of Your Life, Wherever You Will Go, If You're Not The One, Even In Death, _Hanging By A Moment_, Worthy, Virtuality, The Spirit Room, Adjustment, Dare You To Move, Chosen, Right Here/NEW: Sorry, Trinity, (Not certain) What Ifs, Savin Me

The best thing is, if this gives you any good perceptions that I might actually get them updated, is I don't have any extra curricular activities going on right now anymore and most of them I already have started the new chapters of. So, I should get them all up. Maybe more, you never know! Coming soon!

Lateraina Wolf


	8. Jazz: Part One

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!

Slayer of Souls, Fey Phantom x7, ChthonianRaven, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, littlekittykat, Galateagirl, divalady963, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Master of Procrastination, Frodo01228, phantom-airesgurl, dannyxsam-forever

Chapter Eight

Jazz:  
Part One

_**I'll take your invitation…you take all of me**_

I heard the door open around ten thirty and looked up from my book, also hearing two familiar voices.

"Werewolves are so much cooler than vampires," my brother argued.

"No way," Sam protested.

"Okay, vampires can't go out in to the sun. They can die fifty billion different ways and--"

"Werewolves are only like big, klutzy dogs," she said.

"Who don't need blood to stay sane or alive. Vampires need blood to do both."

"Yes, but eventually, werewolves die. Vampires, are immortal."

They both walked into the kitchen, acknowledging that I was there (In this case Danny said "hi" and Sam waved) and then continued their debate right away.

"Werewolves might die of old age, yes, but they'll live longer and they can only be killed by a silver bullet. And at least if they get within an inch of sunlight they don't burn to a crisp," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes as Valerie and Tucker walked into the room. Val gave me a look that said, "they've been doing that forever now" and I grinned.

After school I'd overheard Valerie and Tucker talking about this "double—date" I'd already heard so much about. And so I'd confronted her about it after he'd walked away and asked what was up.

They were trying to put the two dunderheads together. And by dunderheads I meant Danny and Sam. It was kind of funny, really, if you thought about it. I figured that Danny would eventually snap out of his love for Paulina, realize Sam liked him, and then he would tell her first. Of course, the first assumption I had like that hadn't really worked, but hey, this was different.

"How was your night?" I cut off Sam's next reply.

"Sweet," Tucker said.

"Except for the part where we had to walk home from the bus because it broke down," Valerie grumbled. "We tried to play freeze out...but…"

"And of course, that brings up certain things that are so worth forgetting," Danny muttered.

Even I laughed. Ah, gotta love memories.

"Who's up for Adult Swim?" Sam asked, clapping her hands together.

"Just a second," I interrupted, remembering something. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the room quick, but stayed just beyond the doorway, hidden out of sight.

"Since when is she invited?" I heard Danny say. I made a face. He was so going down for that.

I waved my hand just inside the door after everyone had their attentions turned and finally Tucker looked up and saw me. I motioned him to come with me.

"Be right back, nature calls," he announced.

"We so do not need to hear that," Valerie replied after a moment.

I tried not to laugh, and he walked into the room, laughing. I grabbed his arm before he could say anything and tugged him into the living room.

"You're cutting off my circulation," he said.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly, letting go of his arm. "I have an idea." I dug in my pocket and brought out magnetic letters. "Get them to play with this."

"It's just a bunch of letters," he told me, looking at me like I was crazy. Which, I was so not. I knew what it would do.

"But, it's a game…Just put them on the fridge…but do it discreetly. And it'll work I promise," I said.

"What game?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," I said, grinning.

"Okay…whatever," he said.

"Just trust me, would you?" I asked, getting slightly irritated at his skeptical attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he grumbled. I smacked the top of his head as he started back and he swung my hand away. (He'd grown up with me so he was used to it. He was like…a very very odd younger brother. That and, Danny had taught him a few things.)

"Wazzup guys?" he asked, going back into the room.

I followed after a few seconds, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible and started to unload the dishwasher, but listened to what they were saying.

"Everything come out right?" Sam asked.

"Okay…way too blunt for me," Valerie said after a short moment.

"Hey, you guys want some ice cream?" Danny asked.

"We just had dinner," Sam said.

"No, we just went to a movie."

"Where before we had dinner, two shakes at the skating rink, and then popcorn at the theatre," Sam said.

"Whatever," he said. "I still want food."

"Drugs make him hungry," I put in with a grin.

"I am not on drugs. Not that kind of drugs," Danny insisted although we all were laughing. "Jeeze, would you leave me alone?"

"Never," Sam teased.

"I want some ice cream," Tucker said.

_Good boy, _I thought. Now just…

"You guys don't have any soy ice cream," Sam said.

"What are you talking about? Nothing died when the ice cream was made," Danny said. I even stood up at that, giving him a look.

"You freaking idiot. Ice cream is dairy," Sam groaned, smacking the top of his head.

"No…is it really?" he asked.

I smacked my forehead. There were sometimes I wondered whether he was really my brother…

"Yes, Danny," she said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tucker open up the freezer and while they all had their attentions turned, stick some of the plastic letters onto the front and still manage to get the ice cream out at the same time.

"Extra chocolate on mine," Valerie said. "Wow, do you know how long it's been since I had dessert?"

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed all of a sudden. "When did mom and dad put these back up?" I turned around and grinned. Of course he would be the first one to notice.

Tucker glanced at me from the table where he'd opened up a bucket of ice cream and I gave him an I-told-you-so look. Because, hey, I told him so.

My brother moved all twenty six of the magnets around in swirls and then put them in two straight lines. "How many words can you create out of just these?"

"Here, here I know," Sam said, hopping to her feet and walking over to him. She moved her hands and formed a few letters. WATCH ORG— "Darn it, there's only one A."

"Please tell me you're spelling organic or something else than what I'm thinking," Danny said.

"Danny," Valerie and I said together. Sam and Tucker laughed.

"I'm sorry, it just…" He messed up the letters, his cheeks a bright red. "So anyway…"

"Let's get a game started," Tucker said. The emphasis he used on his words made me look up. He was staring at Valerie, raising his eyebrows. She looked at him, confused, and then got it.

"Ooh, good idea," she agreed. "Me and Tucker versus Danny and Sam."

"Nice," Sam said. "Be right back." She walked past me out of the room. "You guys go ahead and get started!"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Since your partner's gone, our turn." He walked over to the fridge while Valerie ate some of her ice cream.

"Tucker! You overflowed the toilet!" Sam shouted loudly just a few rooms away.

Tucker got an odd look in his eye. "I didn't…" I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him and he caught my stare and quickly stopped. "I mean, oops!"

"I'll take care of it," Danny said, shaking his head and walking out.

I rolled my eyes. Knowing dad, he'd probably done it earlier since Tucker really hadn't even gone to the bathroom.

Tucker and Valerie were already playing, chatting with each other excitedly. I'd done my job for the night. Now it was up to them for a while. And they could probably do it.

I smiled to myself and walked into the hallway to turn in to my bedroom. I had a lot of catching up to do on that—

"And it's what we need to do," I heard as soon as I walked into the hall.

I gasped and quickly hid behind the hall, hearing Sam's voice quietly. "I'm telling you, I know what they're doing."

"Why…why would they do something like that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I have an idea…"

Well then. Things were going to be a bit different from now on, weren't they?

* * *

Hee hee hee. Guess who figured it out? And guess who knows now? And guess what they're going to do? Oh, wait, ha ha! You find that out next chapter…

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Ten: Danny: Part Two_

_"So what are we doing?" I asked, trying to keep up with him._

_Tucker turned around abruptly and I almost ran into him. "Dude, now that Valerie's been hanging around with all of us lately, we need some guy time. I say we hang out at the computer store or something."_

_"What about Sam?" I wondered._

_He stared at me. "Okay, slowly then. G…u…y…s day."_

_"I get that part," I told him, giving him a look. "But I was just wondering what Sam would think."_

_"Has she ever cared what we're doing?" he asked._

_He had a point. "Sounds good then," I agreed._

_"Besides, she and Valerie are going to the mall and hanging out all day," he said._

_I froze in shock. "What?"_

Lateraina Wolf


	9. Danny: Part Two

Hello! Ooh, glad some of you liked the sneak peek to this one… I can tell you right now…this story is about to get…A LOT funnier. I've actually been comparing it to the humor some of you have read in Sunshine Circle and Freeze Out…and it's coming soon!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Spirit And Soul 3, Frodo01228, Malonami, GoingGhost x2, DannysEvilTwin, Eris Dea Disaccordo, silvermoonphantom, Grumbles, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Jiece18, Slayer of Souls, Raven of the Night676, littlekittykat, Master of Procrastination, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, ChthonianRaven, SilverstarsEbonyskies

Oh, sorry for the mix up on the sneak peek by the way. It was supposed to be chapter nine, not ten. I did the same thing on Insight View unfortunately.

Here you go! The first part of this chapter will get your interest. It's also the same night. But, as you can see from the sneak peek, it will change later to the following day.

Chapter Nine  
Danny:

Part Two

_**Now I'm falling even more in love with you…**_

"Tucker! You overflowed the toilet!" Sam shouted.

I almost laughed. Yeah…doubted it…that was probably courtesy of my dad…

"I didn't…" Tucker started, but then stopped. I raised an eyebrow at him and then he laughed, almost nervously. "I mean, oops!"

"I'll take care of it," I said, stretching and then walking towards the bathroom, shaking my head.

I'd barely gone up the stairs when suddenly something grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the wall. I turned around, throwing out my other arm, expecting to see a ghost—but instead saw Sam.

"Relax, relax, relax!" she said fast.

"Jeez, Sam," I said, breathing in relief.

"Shh," she said. "Come here." I looked at her and then followed her into the other room.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I just realized something and I have to tell you…sort of," she said.

"Sort of?" I wondered. "Why are you whispering?"

She stared at me. "Because I don't want them to hear."

"Hear what?"

"I'm trying to tell you," she said. "Valerie and Tucker and Jazz…they're plotting something at us both."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That…it doesn't matter," she said instead. "What matters is…we've got to come up with something to get them back."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she replied. She laughed evily which made me think she was thinking something just as evil. "I'll think of something. And, it's what we need to do. I'm telling you, I know what they're doing…"

I was still confused at why we were whispering, since I doubted they could hear us. "What are they doing?"

"They're trying to trick us," she said. "Into doing something that will…Never mind." She stared at me. "You don't have to whisper."

I ignored her statement and thought about the previous one, still confused. "Why…why would they do that?" Tucker and Valerie? Trying to trick us? Into doing what?

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I knew that tone. She was definitely serious about this. I sighed, really wishing that I could figure out things as easy as she could. I had noticed that Valerie and Tucker were doing something, but I hadn't really put two and two together. Now…

"So, what do you want me to do?" I wondered.

"Oh, I have an idea…" she said, just as wickedly.

"Okay, okay…feeling really confused now…and kind of creeped out. Can't you tell me what's going on?"

"I…" She looked away and I grabbed her arm softly, concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…it's just…I…have to tell you…"

"Yo, Danny, Sam, did you get lost?"

"Tucker!" shouted a voice, suddenly close. I then heard a gasp just outside the door and rushed towards the door only to see my sister run from the hallway.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed, knowing that she'd been listening.

She froze, stopping at the end of the hallway and then turned around, trying to look innocent, but her cheeks were bright red.

"Hi Danny," she said.

"Jazz."

"I was just passing through."

"Jazz."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Sam said. "I mean, it wasn't…anything important." Her tone of voice made me look back at her and she smiled, turning to her. "Really, it wasn't."

"Sorry," Jazz said again.

There were footsteps in the hallway and I turned around to see my mom walk towards us, yawning tiredly.

"What are you kids still doing up?" she asked. "It's almost eleven. And on a school night."

"Right," Sam agreed. "I should probably be going anyway."

"Tucker, Valerie! Time to go now!" Jazz shouted.

"What?" they called from inside the kitchen still.

Mom laughed and then walked down the hall. I followed, giving Jazz a glare as I walked past. She shrugged, giving me an apologetic look and then turned to Sam.

"Come on guys. It's late. You should be home," mom told Valerie and Tucker.

"Sure Mrs. Fenton," Valerie replied, standing up.

I gave Tucker a questioning look as he and Valerie joined us in the hallway, but didn't say anything. He laughed nervously, almost as if he knew, but then yawned and said loudly, "Let's roll out."

"See ya," Valerie said, brushing my shoulder with her hand.

"Bye," I called back quietly.

My three friends walked out of the house and I waved to them. I knew Tucker and Sam didn't live far away and they'd probably head home together—and then as soon as they were out of sight Valerie would drag out her jet sled and just fly home.

"See you guys!" I shouted as they retreated down the sidewalk.

"Bye!" they all three replied together. I grinned and then closed the door behind them, sighing and turned around.

"You two get to bed in a few minutes," mom said, ruffling my hair. I tried not to look annoyed at this, considering it was really a daily thing, but I really wish people wouldn't do that. "G'night."

"Goodnight," Jazz said.

"'Night," I said nearly at the same time. I waited until she went back up the stairs and then I turned to my sister.

"Well, I'm off to bed--"

"Not so fast," I intervened, making her seem even more nervous. "What did you hear?"

"Not much…maybe a little…"

"You know, she was going to tell me something important," I told her honestly.

"Yeah…I know…and then Tucker intervened," she grumbled.

"Actually, that was you," I argued.

"No, it was Tucker."

"Whatever," I said, defeated. "You still _snooped!"_

"I know…I was going up to my room and you were in the hallway and I heard you and Sam talking about something--"

"That you have some small part in," I blurted.

She made that "psh" noise like she always did when she was making an excuse and waved her hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." I sat down on the stairs for a moment, still staring at her and started to talk, but she cut me off. (As usual)

"So, how was your night? Have fun on your date?" The way she said _date _made me think she knew something I didn't. (Which most of the time, she did, but that wasn't the point.)

"What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I just wanted to know if you had a good time. Why?"

"Because." It was all I needed to say for her to get that I was onto whatever she was trying to get out of me. But she didn't say anything else, her nose twitching as she thought, averting my eye contact. I sighed. "It wasn't a date."

With that last statement, I figured I might as well get some sleep. I mean, for once I hadn't had any ghost troubles and I had actually gotten my homework finished and it was late anyway.

"Goodnight," I told her, jumping up and starting to walk towards my room.

Footsteps echoed behind me soon after. "All I'm saying is--"

Darn it. I knew that wouldn't work.

"—Tucker and Valerie seemed to have fun."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, walking right past her up the stairs. "I had fun. That doesn't mean Sam and I went out on a _date._"

"You went to the movies, dinner, and had a good time with each other. How is that not a date?" She followed me up the stairs.

"Because Sam isn't my girlfriend."

"Why not? You two make the perfect couple."

I stopped and heard a gasp, turning around to see Jazz's eyes were incredibly huge. Meaning—she hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Really?" I asked. "And when did you notice this?"

"It's been quite obvious for a while," she said. "Don't…don't you think?"

"You have a problem in your observation Jazz. Sam doesn't like me in that way. Kind of pointless, don't you think?"

She stared at me, blinking several times. "Have you ever wondered why they call you clueless?"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," she said fast. "Okay, let's try this. Say Sam doesn't like you. What about you? How do you feel about her?"

"Goodnight Jazz," I insisted, closing the door on her.

"You didn't answer the question you know," she called. A few seconds later, I heard her walk away, hopefully to her own room.

A part of me wanted to tell her shut up. The other half wondered the same thing. Why didn't I answer?  
Maybe…maybe I didn't know the answer.

………………………………………

I guess there's something about slightly admitting that you might or might not like someone that makes you completely brain dead around them the next day. I mean…sure, I have problems talking to…other girls. With Sam it had always been easy. She was my best friend.

Today? I felt completely…hopeless.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker greeted, walking up to my locker. "Dude, get sleep?"

"Yeah…about four hours…" I replied bitterly. Four hours asleep and then who shows up? Skulker. Of course.

"Dang…Got any bruises?"

"Not really," I said.

"That's a first." I personally agreed, shrugging.

"Last night was sweeeeet…" he said, whistling.

"Where's Sam?" I wondered, suddenly thinking about her. She was about ten minutes later than she usually was.

"Right here," said a voice.

Not for the first time, she scared the crap out of me, coming up behind me and whacking my head with her hand. "Hope you feel better today."

"Y-yeah thanks," I said, trying to make it as sarcastic as I could, but my voice came out a bit higher pitched than usual.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. This…was not going to go well at all today if I was like this already…

"Okay then…" Sam raised an eyebrow and patted me on the shoulder. "You look exhausted."

"I'm good," I told her. Well, at least that came out normal.

"I think he's sleep deprived," Tucker offered, glancing at me the way she was. I gave him a look while Sam was also looking at him, and he sighed, getting the hint. "But…no weirder than usual."  
Sam didn't appear to be listening. I followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Valerie, across the hallway, putting books in her locker. I was about to ask, but she grabbed my arm. "I'm going to get to class. Coming?"

"We've got about seven minutes," I told her, glancing at my watch.

"I know, I'll meet you there, okay?" She rushed away before either of us had the chance to say anything and I blinked in surprise.

"Alrighty then…mood swings, gotcha. Gotta lay off the sexist comments for a while," Tucker said. "Eh, oh well. We've got the whole weekend planned out." He started walking and I stood there a moment, confused.

"Wait, what?" I followed him.

"Some fun this weekend…"

"So what are we doing?" I asked, trying to keep up with him.

Tucker turned around abruptly and I almost ran into him. "Dude, now that Valerie's been hanging around with all of us lately, we need some guy time. I say we hang out at the computer store or something."

"What about Sam?" I wondered.

He stared at me. "Okay, slowly then. G…u…y…s day."

"I get that part," I told him, giving him a look. "But I was just wondering what Sam would think."

"Has she ever cared what we're doing?" he asked.

He had a point. "Sounds good then," I agreed.

"Besides, she and Valerie are going to the mall and hanging out all day," he said.

I froze in shock. "What?"

"Valerie told me about two minutes before I talked to you. Said that Sam had wanted to go out for a while. Pretty freaky deaky if you ask me."

"What are you and Valerie doing?"

The words suddenly left my mouth before I could stop them and I instantly wondered what had possessed me to say it.

"W-what?" Tucker stammered. The exact same thing he did when he when he was guilty of something.

I sighed. "Look…" I decided to not include Sam in the conversation. If…he just thought I knew, then maybe I could get more out of him. "I know you're up to something. You, Valerie, and Jazz…" He looked away, biting his lip. "Tucker, tell me," I insisted.

"There's nothing to tell," he said. "I mean…don't be paranoid…Okay…I'll tell you." I wasn't surprised that he'd cracked so easy. "But…I swear, if Valerie finds out and decides to come after me anytime soon or…if you tell Sam, she'll probably end up doing worse…"

"Go on," I interrupted.

"We're…just seeing the inevitable."

"Yeah, really don't like that word," I told him.

"Okay, we're seeing the obvious."

"Obvious what?" I stared, waiting for his answer.

"The little thing…between you…and someone…maybe…" he stuttered.

It only took me about two seconds to figure it out.

"What?"

* * *

So, what do you think he figured out? Did he get it right, or do you think he's thinking something else…hmm, remember, I'm complicated…

As for Danny, you won't get his point of view again until chapter seventeen, which, if I update this one enough, won't be such a long wait. Until then though, I can provide you with a double dose of Sam. The next few chapters go Sam, Valerie, Sam, so that's why.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Ten: Sam: Part Two_

_"Can I talk to you a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner. She stumbled at first and then regained her balance and allowed herself to be steered away. I personally felt like shoving her into the wall, but restrained myself._

_"What the heck are you trying to do?"_

_To my surprise, she didn't play dumb with me. Instead, she looked around. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now…and definitely not here."_

_"Fine then," I snapped, trying to figure out if she was messing with me or not. "What's your idea?"_

_"The mall," she said. "Tomorrow."_

_Next Updates: _Our Truth, Virtuality, Jet Plane, Butterfly Wings, Under & Over, Dare You To Move, The Spirit Room, Somewhere In Between, Modern Day R&J, The Last Life

Lateraina Wolf


	10. Sam: Part Two

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers!

Melodey70, Slayer of Souls, XxFadedxMemoriesxX, Master of Procrastination, Malonami x2, The Raven of The Night, Frodo01228 x2, Spirit And Soul 3, Going Ghost x2

Surprisingly, there's no notes, so just enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Sam:

Part Two

_**Letting go of all I've held onto…**_

There's nothing that makes you grumpier in the morning than not being able to sleep the previous night because you were stuck on one single thought. I was usually not a morning person, I admit, but this morning, I was worse.

I wasn't sure what made me angrier. The fact that I knew Valerie and Tucker had been making excuses and pretty much lying to me, or the fact that they had both teamed up against me for the same reason. And then I wasn't sure who I was angrier at; Tucker or Valerie.

That morning, my first victim was Valerie. I hadn't really ever liked her in the first place and then later I had pretty much despised her. She had that way of getting to me by just expressing her opinion. And it was driving me crazy…because she was right.

But so what if I was in love with Danny? I'd liked him for a while. And…I'd tell him eventually. Maybe. It didn't matter whether I told him my feelings or not. She was going into my territory and into my personal space. She just needed to back off or I would seriously snap.

I had the whole conversation already planned out. I actually had planned to do more yelling than talking, but that wasn't the point. I had to get _my point _through to her. I didn't need someone playing matchmaker for me. And especially not the ex-girlfriend who tries to tear apart my best friend just because she has a simple grudge…

I paced the sophomore hallway, at school a bit earlier than usual. Danny and Tucker weren't there yet, but I needed to have a little chat with Valerie before I talked to them.

Not that I wouldn't chicken out after seeing them. But I knew how Danny still felt about insert choice word here and I didn't want to tell him that I was about to snap on someone he might still have feelings for.

The only problem I really had was that I might be losing both of my friends to the puzzle that was Valerie Gray. It was like she had split personalities; there was the nice, sort of still popular girl that used to make fun of us along with Paulina and Dash and the other jocks and princesses…and then there was this new girl that had suddenly taken her place, talking to us and acting all nice to us… And of course, you still had the whole ghost huntress factor where if you were a ghost, she'd take her little weapons and shove it up your—

"Hey, Sam!"

Speaking of Valerie…I turned in surprise, jumping from my current thoughts to see her just across the hall from me, stopping at her locker.

Okay…this was it.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner. She stumbled at first and then regained her balance and allowed herself to be steered away. I personally felt like shoving her into the wall, but restrained myself.

"What the heck are you trying to do?"

To my surprise, she didn't play dumb with me. Instead, she looked around. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now…and definitely not here."

"Fine then," I snapped, trying to figure out if she was messing with me or not. "What's your idea?"

"The mall," she said. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's not good enough for me," I said.

"Fine…later today, but I have to work at six. So, if we're going to the mall, it'll have to be around four or five or earlier," she said. "Sam, I didn't mean to--"

"I'll talk to you later then. Three," I said, cutting her off. I walked away before she could say anything else and sighed, going around the corner away from her and standing near the water fountain.

Okay, that had gone…a little like I'd planned. A bit rushed, but that had been because I was angry. She actually hadn't pretended to not know what I was talking about and seemed…fairly sincere with her offer. And the only reason I'd agreed was because of that. So, I'd picked three. That would give me time afterwards in case I needed to cool off.

I looked back and Val wasn't there anymore. Danny and Tucker were however, standing next to each other in the hallway. Danny was digging in his locker, Tucker carrying his books, swinging them at his side as if he'd just walked over there.

Calming down a bit more, I made my way over to them.

"Yeah, about four hours," I heard Danny say, sounding agitated. From his facial expression, I was guessing he was talking about sleep because he looked fairly tired. I wondered if he'd had any ghost problems last night.

"Dang…Got any bruises?" Tucker would be the one to ask that, wouldn't he?

"Not really," Danny replied.

"That's a first." I almost laughed.

"Last night was sweeeeet…" he said, whistling. Of course he would think last night was sweet. He and Valerie were watching us make total idiots out of ourselves with our "double date."

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

I crept up behind him with a grin, forgetting about my angry thoughts for a millisecond. "Right here." He jumped about a foot and I rapped my hand on the back of his head in greeting. "Hope you feel better today," I teased.

"Y-yeah, thanks," he stammered. I raised an eyebrow. What was up with him? He almost looked…nervous and kind of shy around me all of a sudden.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded, swallowing awkwardly and clearing his throat as if he was having problems talking.

"Okay then…" I rubbed his shoulder. "You look exhausted."

"I'm good," he said. It had come out better than his first statement had, but his voice was higher pitched still.

"I think he's sleep deprived," Tucker teased with a small laugh. I rolled my eyes and then saw Valerie across the hall again, back at her locker and vaguely heard his voice. "But…no weirder than usual."

I didn't want to face Valerie again. She was probably going to come right over and start talking, acting like nothing had happened and I would probably put my fist in her mouth, given the chance. Without meaning to, I grabbed Danny's arm a little faster than normal, tugging him towards first hour.

"I'm going to get to class. Coming?" _Please, _I insisted silently.

He looked at his watch, his brow furrowing in confusion. "We've got about seven minutes," he said.

"I know," I said fast, watching as Valerie indeed cast a gaze over at the three of us. "I'll meet you there, okay?" I walked away before they could say anything else, not looking back.  
Well, that was going to be weird to explain if they asked later, but I'd think of something. I usually did.

Right now…my top priority was Valerie.

……………………………

I couldn't help but glance at my watch for the billionth time as three o'clock finally rolled around and I was sitting impatiently at the café that was next to the local Goth Shop of Horrors in the mall. Honestly, I figured if she was smart enough, she'd figure out where I'd be.

I was trying to make myself as controlled as possible, but it was difficult since I was already on edge. Earlier, I'd freaked out Danny and Tucker by being especially nice in order to maybe calm myself down and test myself when I talked to Valerie.

But Danny was starting to freak me out. Every time he talked to me, I swear he'd suddenly gone completely mind blank and stuttered, trying to get a simple sentence out sometimes. I wondered what was up with him, but didn't ask, guessing I didn't want to know. His weirdness on certain days equaled mine.

I looked up, chewing on my thumbnail and Valerie, standing about a store down, looked back. She met my gaze for a moment and then started walking towards me.

_And so it begins, _I thought, making sure that the seat across from me was available. Luckily, it was and she approached me, holding a drink in her hand.

She sat down and bit her lip, twirling the straw in her drink around several times. "Well, I'm here…Where should I start?" She tried a laugh and I could tell that she was trying to make light of the conversation.

"Why are you trying to put Danny and me together?" I blurted immediately, one of my hands gripping the edge of the table tightly. "And what's worse…why are you and _Tucker _trying to put me together?"

"Sam…" She broke off for a moment and sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do…but I really need you to be quiet…just for a few seconds…I won't be able to get out what I really mean if I'm interrupted."

"Fair enough," I agreed, adjusting my jaw.

"A week ago…I saw you and Danny hanging out at the park and you looked, happy. And honestly great together. As much as I hated to admit it. So, I formed this plan, trying to get you guys dating or something. I had this horrible fear…that somehow it would backfire on me. That I'd just make things distant between you or cause some kind of fight to wriggle out. But then nothing happened…and I know I only tried the double date thing once, but already I was assured…You two were too…good of friends or whatever to really make me regret anything.

Sam, when I first met you and Danny and Tucker, I didn't know you and I didn't want to know you. That's how I was. But ever since…a few things have changed…I've been given this…wonderful opportunity to actually get to know you. All of you…And I hate who I used to be. I hate I used to tease you guys and make fun of you. You accepted with no question at first…And on the outside I was harsh because I was angry and everything…But deep down I was grateful to have someone on my side. I didn't act like it at all, but really I was.

And the Ghost King attacked and that was when…I really saw Danny for who he was…This good person that would help even an enemy… I knew you were suspicious of me. Tucker too; I guessed he kind of figured out that I'd been using him to get some ghost info and stuff. I feel really guilty about that. But I still barely knew him when the Ghost King invaded and yet…when they couldn't find him suddenly, I was terrified. I thought, that it might the last time I see him and I was…scared."

I had the urge to suddenly agree, but didn't say anything, completely frozen and speechless at her words. But she still wasn't done yet…

"But then he was okay. I tried to make you jealous because I knew you liked him. It was obvious then…and it's obvious now. So, I tried to get you riled up. I figured if…maybe he'd see how much I was fighting to win his heart…he'd look past you, his own best friend…and then he'd be mine. It was a horrible thought and I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking it.

So, what do you know, but a few weeks later…We went out on a date…More than one. I really, really liked him. He was everything a girl could want…you just to look past the whole "loser" label that everyone insists on giving him. I just wish they could see…" She broke off, drifting from the point. "And then I realized…and it nearly broke my heart to know it had to be right…But I realized…I couldn't be with him. He didn't know me…I didn't have the heart to lie to him anymore…let alone put his own life in danger. He didn't deserve me. He deserved you."

I still didn't know what to say, stunned at her every statement, her every confession. For the first time in my life, Valerie was telling me everything I'd needed to know and I'd imagined the conversation going so differently… I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Sam, you've been with him from the start. You probably know more about him than I do. In fact, I know you do. You're his best friend and even though he doesn't see certain things that most of us do…" She laughed shortly. "The fact is, the way he looks at you. It's rare. He's a good guy…I feel so…stupid and yet relieved to have broken his heart. Stupid because I knew it was so unfair to him…so cruel. Yet relieved because he had someone better. He had you…"

She cleared her throat and sighed loudly, fanning herself off with her hand. Her cheeks had gone a fair shade of red and she tried to smile. "Well, that's it I think…Sorry for the…long ranting spree."

"You meant that?" I suddenly couldn't look at her.

"Yeah, I did," she said. "More than anything. You asked me to be honest. And honestly, it felt pretty good…"

I found myself completely speechless. All this time, I'd expected this to be some long, drawling conversation on how she was just messing with us and seeing how much she could really get me riled up. But what she'd said. Her words echoed in my head.

I wanted her to be wrong about everything. I almost didn't want to believe her. Yet, here she was, sitting with me and pouring her heart's secrets out to me…And how horrible I'd been to her just _today. _I couldn't even begin to list all the other times I'd said things behind her back and had been rude and selfish.

Guilt crept over me and I stayed silent, trying to think clearly about what she'd told me. For the first time since we'd met…

I finally saw Valerie as a truly good person. And what more…a friend.

* * *

Do you know how much I like Valerie now? It's not easy not being able to be understood sometimes. Prejudgment and all. So, what shall happen now I wonder? Hmm…getting better and better. 

The next chapter is funnier and more action packed. However, you might not see this for a while because since this is the tenth chapter finally, I might not be updating it for a while. I'm trying to bring some of my stories at least to five chapters, and hopefully ten for some of the others, so I'll be working on them more now. However, I'll probably make up a new schedule sometime like I always do and you guys will see me again soon! You never know!

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Eleven: Valerie: Part Three_

_I sighed, shifting myself on the chair to face her. "If you're angry, I get it and I'll back off. But I stand by what I said."_

_Sam was silent for a moment and I didn't say anything either, feeling I'd said enough. But as she didn't say anything for at least another minute, I couldn't take it. _

_"Look, I understand if you completely hate me," I said, standing on my feet and pulling my bag over my shoulder. "I'll--"_

_"I don't," she suddenly said, looking up at me finally._

Lateraina Wolf


	11. Valerie: Part Three

Hey guys – it's been a while for this one. Thanks to my reviewers! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Valerie:

Part Three

_**I'm standing here until you make me move…**_

I'd been wrong in ever thinking that Sam wouldn't figure out what I was trying to do. Drastically wrong. I should have known she would find out. And she had.

So I'd told her the pure reason for doing it. I was embarrassed at first, but when I finally just spilled the real reason I was playing matchmaker in the first place, it kind of made me feel more comfortable about it.

I sighed, shifting myself on the chair to face her. "If you're angry, I get it and I'll back off. But I stand by what I said."

Sam was silent for a moment and I didn't say anything either, feeling I'd said enough. But as she didn't say anything for at least another minute, I couldn't take it.

"Look, I understand if you completely hate me," I said, standing on my feet and pulling my bag over my shoulder. "I'll-"

"I don't," she suddenly said, looking up at me finally.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't hate you," she said. She wasn't done talking and I sat down, slightly shocked. "At first when you started talking to us again, I was harsh to you because I was suspicious again and I thought you were still the same, snobby, preppy girl that used to put the three of us into the loser category. And then you…and Danny got closer and starting dating. I…was jealous. I thought you might have been using Danny to get closer to ghost hunting information because of his parents. I didn't want to see him get hurt. And…"

I wondered how much she had decided to skip. The way she was talking was as if there was more behind the story than just me and Danny dating… But I didn't question it. She looked down nervously.

"And…if I do like him…"

"You don't have to…do that," I told her. Even if I knew the truth, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She seemed relieved. "I'm trying to…in all honesty, I was trying to help you…Sam, you deserve Danny after being there for him all this time. I could never even think of comparing. He deserves you too… And I really think if this works, he'll get some clarity in his cluelessness."

Tucker and Sam had given Danny a nickname (one that he didn't get, which made it all the funnier) for his lack of ability to see how much Sam really cared for him.

"So, you're still going to try and put us together?"

I wasn't surprised at her question. "If you want…it's up to you. But think about it Sam. Danny has no clue what's going on, what we're doing…If we keep going I think that maybe he'll get it."

"I just…I don't want to force him to like me."

"Oh…"

I felt incredibly guilty. I hadn't even thought of that. I knew Danny shared some feeling for Sam, but what if it was just friendship? I didn't want to ruin something that special.

"I just don't think it's fair to him…"

She had a point. I shrugged, feeling even worse. "It's your decision. Honestly…it doesn't sound like such a good plan anymore…" I tried to laugh it off to make it seem like a joke. But then she surprised me again.

"Let me think about it."

"Okay," I agreed after a minute. Why argue after all? This had to be _her _decision. I was no longer in control of the situation.

"Have you had dinner?"

I shook my head and my stomach growled in agreement. "Kinda low on cash unfortunately."

"Go ahead and order something, I don't mind. I mean, we are here in a sort-of restaurant."

I glanced around the eerie goth café; black wasn't usually my style but it had some cool artwork decorating the place. That and the coffee smelled amazing. I knew I'd find her here too. Her offer was nice, but I had to refuse. "No really, I have food at home."

"It's okay, really – and if it bothers you that much you can always pay me back," Sam said. She was wearing a small, encouraging smile. She wasn't being sympathetic and charitable, she was being friendly. It was weird to have her go from scary rude to nice and sweet.

"Okay. Thanks." I sat down and Sam motioned a waitress over to us. We ordered two veggie paninis; I got a mocha latte and she ordered some kind of soy shake. Our waitress was a girl with eight piercings simply on her face and tiny black braids across her head.

For a moment, the silence was uncomfortable and she cleared her throat, seeming like she was nervous. "So…did you like the movie?"

"It was good. Better than the first one," I told her.

"They're coming out with a third one in like two years or so I think," she replied.

"Cool. I would ask you how your movie was but I'm pretty sure I've heard all I needed to know last night," I said with a laugh, remembering the argument she and Danny had had over werewolves and vampires.

"Yeah, sorry. It was really good," she said, thinking along the same lines.

"Did you see the Underworld movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kate Beckinsale is my favorite actress," she replied. "I love supernatural movies."

I seemed to have opened a floodgate. I never imagined Sam would talk a lot without her usual sarcastic demeanor but she continued to talk about different sci-fi and fantasy movies she'd seen over the last few years. But she wasn't the center of the conversation and she kept asking me what my opinion was. Turns out we both liked the same type of movies and generally the same actors. She was a big fan of Johnny Depp and Hugh Jackman; I tended to side more with Will Smith and Bruce Willis. We both agreed that Chris Evans was gorgeous.

We launched into a discussion about television shows. She hated reality tv and soap operas. I thought that watching sports was boring and she nodded her head furiously in agreement to that one.

Our food came but we were in such an in-depth conversation that it took us a moment to dig in.

Sam had always carried an appealing "I don't care what you think about me" attitude; I'd respected her for it, even before I'd gotten to know her better. It must have been nice to be the only judge of yourself, to ignore everyone else's opinions. I wasn't so lucky. Old habits die hard.

Now I could see more beneath the surface. The part of her that was hidden beneath the creepy dark outlook and sardonic comments. She really cared about what she talked about whether it was movies or the environment. Her sarcasm seemed funnier to me now, not so weird. She seemed more laid back in my presence the more she talked.

I vaguely remembered our weird high-five the other night at the restaurant during our "double date." Maybe we were headed a step in the right direction, talking and hanging out like we were.

"Hmm…" she said, taking a sip of her drink. "This is wonderful."

I felt like she was talking about more than the drink. Like she was expressing her feelings for both it and the new relationship that had developed between us within the last twenty minutes.

"Yeah," I said. I held up my own drink. "Let's toast."

"To what?" she asked, but she still pushed the glass closer to mine.

"To um…to saying goodbye to everything that holds us back," I said, thinking of how much easier it would be to be friends with Sam, Tucker, and Danny rather than my old clique.

She hesitated a moment and then clinked her glass on mine. "Okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Are you going to be available to help tomorrow morning? I think they're putting the streamers up in the gymnasium." I'd helped earlier this morning but the trio hadn't been there.

Sam nodded, pushing a strand of her black hair away from her face. "Yeah, I should be. What's this dance for anyway?"

"Spring fling kinda," I replied. "What are your spring break plans?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. We always go to Floody Waters or hang out at each other's houses."

"Sounds fun. I think we should have a contest," I said.

An idea had been rolling around my head since I'd come up with the plan to get Sam and Danny together, but I'd never told anyone, not sure how it would work. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized it didn't have to be all about those two. A lot of people could get involved.

"What kind of contest?"

"A boys vs. girl contest," I continued.

She took my answer in and nibbled on her Panini. "How would that work exactly?"

"We would just do crazy stuff – there's a new laser tag place in that strip club across from the Amity Park swim club. We could go to the beach and have a volleyball or ultimate Frisbee match. There's lots of stuff we can be better at than the boys."

"Sounds fun," she said. "We could also-"

She cut off when screams echoed from outside the café; I looked through the door and saw people running in the same direction away from some commotion. I instinctively grabbed the shoulder strap of my backpack, stood, and not thinking, rushed from the café and into the main part of the mall.

He was floating high above the small water fountain a couple yards away. I recognized him immediately; the high-tech silver battle suit, the flaming green hair, the energy guns strapped to his metal arms.

"Skulker."

It wasn't me who said it. It was Sam, who had followed me into the fray and was now standing a few feet away, seeing the same thing I was.

"You know who that is?" I asked, confused.

Before she could answer, something streaked by me, whipping my hair into my face. I gasped when I saw the Phantom kid suddenly fly up towards Skulker.

"Not this time ghost," I said. I flipped open the top of the bracelet that usually posed as a watch and pressed a button there. Small white lights circled around me and I felt myself transform from ordinary Valerie to supercharged ghost hunter.

I felt the change both inside and out; I was stronger, powerful, graceful, and faster. I kicked together my feet and my jet sled appeared below me, shooting me into the air like a bullet.

"You have to be the winner of the bad timing awards," Phantom was saying. He hadn't noticed me, his fists green with ectoplasmic energy. Skulker didn't seem to either.

"And why's that? Skulker hunts what he hunts, whenever he wants to. You should know that by now," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," I pitched in.

Phantom gasped, spinning around, his facial expression shocked and almost instantly cautious. "Uh-oh," I heard him mutter.

"A two for one deal!" Skulker said. Flashes of light shot from his arms and headed straight for the two of us. I rose up on my board, aimed right towards him. I pressed a button on my jet and streaks of energy blasted from the sharp tips, striking him in the chest. The metal suit deflected the attack but I countered with a hit with my fists, sending him flying towards the ceiling.

I turned, focusing and three boxes materialized to the side of my head. I sent them towards Phantom, who had also managed to escape Skulker's energy blasts, but wasn't able to dodge mine in time. They crashed into him from behind and he reeled toward the ceiling, slamming hard into the roof.

"Skulker was right. This is a two for one deal."

I smiled and lurched forward. I was almost torn. On one hand, it seemed logical to go after Skulker. Although Phantom was number one on the hit list, he seemed like less of a threat. But if I focused my attention on Skulker, he could easily escape. Guess I had to take them on together.

No problem.

I revved the engine of my jet sled and zoomed around, rushing toward Skulker who was recovering a few feet away. "This is for trapping me-"

A blue net launched from his arm, catching me off guard. It surrounded me completely, trapping me inside. I felt the sled release from my feet and fly away. I shouted, feeling myself free fall, plunging faster and faster towards the ground.

But then a blast of green light penetrated the net, leaving a small hole that I quickly crawled out of. I was still falling and I quickly pressed a button on my armband and my flight craft soared in my direction, catching me just as I was about to hit the ground.

Phantom was watching me, floating a few feet away, concern in his eyes. I realized he'd saved me. But why?  
Skulker flew in between us, flying backwards and shooting out energy blasts simultaneously. Phantom rushed towards him and blue-white light came from his hands, hitting Skulker head on. Ice quickly covered him, shutting down the suit and sending him reeling towards the ground. A vortex of blue light erupted from Phantom's hand, originating in a cylindrical object. It sucked Skulker inside and he slammed the lid down on the thermos hard.

I caught him by surprise when I sent an array of mini-explosives his direction. He careened into the bookstore front, hitting hard and landing just as hard on the ground. He raised up on all fours, trying to get up, but then fell again. I landed next to him and turned him over with my foot. He stared at me with dazed green eyes; he wasn't hurt, just stunned. I was going to have to fix that.

I shoved a weapon in his face. "Finally. Revenge is sweet," I said. I cocked the gun and it hummed as it charged instantly. "Any last words?"

"Valerie, wait!"

…

I loves cliffhangers! Please R&R! I haven't done a sneak peek lately, so I guess I can give one to you now.

_Chapter Twelve: Paulina, Part 2_

_ "You never told me your answer," I said, purposely holding onto his hand longer._

_ "Answer to what?" _

_ "I asked you last week if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me, remember?" I batted my eyes at him. _

_ The corners of his mouth twitched into a silent "oh yeah," and I could tell he'd forgotten. He sighed. "I'm sorry Paulina, normally I would say yes, but I don't think I can."_

_ "Why?" I suddenly felt like crying._

_ He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well, you see…if I go to the dance with you – a lot of…." He trailed off, looking like he was trying to come up with an excuse. "What happens if the world gets into trouble? Who's going to save it? If I'm not there, I mean."_

_ Wait a second. He was saying _no?

Next Updates (Hopefully): It's The Fear, Life Sucks And Then You Die, This Is War, If You're Not The One, The Boy At The Rock Show

Raina Wolfe


End file.
